Something in the Way She Moves
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: Nichole is Pattie Boyd's Cousin and has just moved to London with her friend Emma. When Pattie gets a role in the new Beatle film, she takes Nichole to watch the filming. She seems to catch the eye of a certain quiet Beatle, even if she doesn't quite believe it herself. Will the shy quiet girl in the back be able to get over her fears and talk to him or with she get another chance?
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I know I should probably work on my other stories, but I'm bored with those. I had this idea awhile ago and decided to write it down. Tell me what you think of it. And yes, I'm sure you can all tell by now, Pattie Boyd isn't really my favorite person.**

** If you have any ideas for any of my other stories let me know in a review or something...**

**BE HAPPY!**

**~Tasha~**

* * *

**February 1964/ The set of _A Hard Day's Night_**

NICHOLE'S POV-

"Paul can you do it again please?" Richard Lester asked pinching the bridge of his nose in slight aggravation "Without the giggles in this time please?" Paul, despite what the director had just said, giggled and nodded as he took his place next to John, and George.

I saw George roll his eyes as they started to scene again.

"Hey, look at the talent." Paul said reciting his lines "

Let's give them a pull." John followed along with Paul.

"Should l?" Paul asked throwing in an unsure look.

"Don't rush. None of your five-bar gate jumps." George said with a straight face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paul asked with a confused look.  
"I don't know. I thought it just sounded distinguished." George said with a cute lop-sided grin.

"George Harrison, The Scouse of Distinction." John said in a funny accent before Paul walked up to the 'Talent'

"Excuse me, madam..." I zoned out after that, tired of watching the same scene several times. I looked over at Rich and saw him watching Paul talk to the two models, one of which was my sister, before sighing and looking back to John and George. I looked at George curiously. He seemed to have snapped his gaze from something in my direction as soon as I looked over.

Could it have been me? I shook that thought away and watched the rest of the scene. After that take ended in George and John suddenly laughing really hard, Rich called for a break.

My sister, Pattie, walked over to me and smiled, "I totally noticed George was staring at you."she said with a playful nudge. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I'm sure he was." I sighed. I looked around us and suddenly noticed the Beatles were sitting around us, all but George anyway. He was standing awkwardly next to Paul.

"It's your seat, man, just tell her to move her arse out of it!" Paul said rolling his eyes.

"But-"

I looked at the seat I was in and blushed when I realized they were talking about me. I blushed even more so when I saw George standing in front of me looking nervous.

"Erm, Hi," he said, "Um, I'm George." he said biting his lip.

"He wants you to get out of his seat," John leaned over and said, "He's just too nice to say so." I looked between them before getting up and starting to walked away, but someone caught my arm. I was pulled back and I found I was sitting down again, in George's lap. He gave ma a cheek grin and I paled. I swear I nearly puked from nerves.

"Um, could you let me-"

"What's you name, love?" Paul asked with a smirk. I gulped and looked at the other three.

"Um, Nichole, PLease could you-"

"How old are you Nichole?" John asked cheekily.

"17," I said quickly, "Mr. Harrison can you please let me up?"

"Mr. Harrison?" George asked making a face at me, "Don't call me that. I'm George."

I gritted my teeth, getting aggravated more than nervous, "Alright, _George,_ Can you please let me up?" I asked sharply. George removed his hands from my waist and I was up and away from them before Pattie could even get a full apology out for my behaviour.

GEORGE'S POV-

I bit my lip, as I watched Nichole walk away.

"George?" Ringo said looking up from his newspaper "If you like her why don't you try talking to her like a person and not and arse?"

I sighed. How did he always know when I fancied a chick? I watched the blonde model in the film walk away with Nichole.

"Yeah, I know, Rings." I said as Rich came up. He said we had to finish the scene we've been on and then we were free to go. We finished it eventually and I was about to leave when the blonde from the scene walked up to me.

"Hi, I'm Pattie Boyd." she said smiling. I smiled back and nodded to her.

"Hi," was all I said. I started to walk away, but she grabbed my arm.

"You know you only flustered her?" she asked quickly. I frowned and she grinned slyly, "Nichole I mean. She's my cousin. She's a big fan of you...and the other three...but mostly you. You just made her nervous."

I nodded, "Good to know." I said, "I have to go now." She bit her lip and looked around. She seemed to see someone and then dragged me over.

"Nichole!" she said. Nichole turned around and looked at us. She flushed and looked at the floor, "Nichole I brought George."

"I can see that, Pattie." Nichole said shyly.

Pattie rolled her eyes, "I don't know how, you're looking at the floor." Nichole blushed again and refused to look up.

"Uh, is there something I can do for you two? I would really like to go home." I said scratching the back of my neck.

"Nichole would just like to apologize to you for snapping at you." Pattie said smiling. Nichole snapped her gaze up finally.

"No I don't!" she said. We locked our gaze on each other and she looked rather flustered.

"I should be the one apologizing." I said trying to keep her from looking away, "I was being an arse." She blushed and looked down at her feet again. Pattie sighed and they walked away. Pattie waved behind her and I left.

NICHOLE'S POV-

"Pattie, I swear I was going to puke!" I told my cousin as we walked to my apartment which I shared with my friend Emma.

"Oh, you were fine!" Pattie said waving her hand at me, "Besides, why would you want to puke anyway?"

"You embarrassed me in front of _The _George Harrison!" I complained as we entered the fourth floor apartment together.

"You got to meet George Harrison?" Emma asked as she fixed a kettle on the stove for tea. I sighed and nodded. She was more of a Paul Fan, but she still loved all of them to death.

"Yes and my bold sister totally embarrassed me!" I said childishly.

"Oh I did not!" Pattie protested, "You embarrassed yourself!"

"Oh yeah," I said sarcastically, "As I now think of it it's not embarrassing for your older cousin to drag your favorite Beatles over and tell him you want to apologize when I did absolutely nothing wrong!"

Emma made a face and shook her head, "Pattie you did that?" she asked, obviously agreeing with me. Pattie rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said with a defeated sigh, "Maybe it was my fault you got embarrassed, but I'm not the one who made you sit in his seat of sit in his lap!"

I blushed again. Why did she have to bring that up? Emma squealed.

"You sat in his lap!?" she asked.

"Yeah, only because I was in his seat! I got up and he pulled me back!" I said pulling myself up on the counter. Emma stood next to the stove waiting for the tea water and Pattie was sitting at the table.

"Well I think Georgie has a crush." Pattie said with a giggle. I rolled my eyes.

"If he has a crush on anyone it's not gonna be on me." I said seriously, "Especially with my gorgeous cousin of a model sitting two feet away from him."

Pattie laughed, "Don't sell yourself short like that, Nichole!" she scolded. I shook my head with a small laugh as the tea kettle started to scream rather loudly.

"Oh shut up!" Emma said turning the stove off, "It's only tea. Nothing to scream over." I laughed at her craziness and got out the tea cups for the tea.

GEORGE'S POV-

"Oh C'mon, Geo, Ringo already said you liked her!" Paul said as we walked to a nearby pub. Brian told us to stay in one place, so naturally we went out.

"I don't!" I shook my head at him and John scoffed.

"It was so obvious!" he said, "Just admit you like the girl and then we'll leave you alone."

I knew that wasn't true, but it was worth a shot, right? I took in a deep breath and rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I said, "I thought she was pretty, but that's it! I messed up even a chance to speak to her again because of how I talked to her the first time."

"Naw, she was just shy, Georgie!" Paul said clapping me on the shoulder as we got a few drinks. We were sitting at the bar and I was trying to come up with something to say to Nichole if I ever saw her again.

As I predicted I wasn't left alone about fancying Nichole. John teased me about it and Paul tried to figure out why I liked her over her cousin, who was in the film. Ringo mostly left me alone, but every now and then he'd say and clever line that made the others laugh.

I just hoped this ended soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! What up!? So thanks for the reviews and follows and all that shiz! I love you all!So I'm glad you all like this, and tell me what you think of this chappie!**

**Also, Nichole is Pattie's COusin. I know I called her Pattie's sister a couple times in the first chapter, but I originally had her as Jenny, Pattie's sister. So just so you aren't confused: Nichole is Pattie's cousin.**

**~Tasha~ BE HAPPY!**

* * *

NICHOLE'S POV:

The next day I was sound asleep in bed when Emma came bursting into my bedroom. She jumped on my bed and pulled the covers off of me. I groaned and kicked at her.

She dodged my kicks and laughed, "C'mon, Nickie! Pattie's here and she says I can come along to the set today!" she said sounding excited. I looked up at her and huffed.

"Then go with her." I said turning over and clutching my pillow to my chest, "I don't know why you thought you had to wake me up."

She groaned and pried my pillow away from me, "I'm telling you because you're coming too." she said.

"No I'm not!" I said getting out of bed. She nodded and followed me into the bathroom.

"Yes you are." she said as I turned on the shower. She picked up her toothbrush and commenced to talking to me as she brushed her teeth, "Pattie sheyz you haff to." she said through her toothbrush.

I rolled my eyes and stepped into the shower, "Well there's no way in hell I'm going back to that movie set as long as george Harrison or and of the other Beatles are there." I said letting the water wash over me.

I heard Emma spit and rinse her mouth, "But It'll be no fun flirting with Paul McCartney if you aren't there!" she moaned.

"Emma, I'm not going." I said firmly. She huffed and left the room. I finished my shower and got dressed for the day. I dried my hair and slipped on a pair of shoes before leaving my apartment before Pattie could arrive and force me to go along with her and Emma.

EMMA'S POV-

I sighed loudly when Nichole left. Why did she have to be such a party pooper? I rolled my eyes and finished eating my breakfast before going to fix my hair. My hair was always a problem.

I worked for the same modeling agency that Pattie did, but I worked for their Manchester branch. I was moved to the London branch about a month ago and Nichole decided she wanted to come with me.

I brushed through my shoulder length blonde hair and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. I needed a haircut sometime soon. I couldn't do much with my hair anyway, so I left it the way it was.

I put on a pair of black boots to go with my red skirt and black top just as Pattie walked in.

"Hi, Em." she said. She walked into Nichole's room and came back out with an annoyed look.

"She skipped out about an hour ago." I said grabbing my purse. Pattie huffed.

"Whatever," she said, "She'll just miss all the fun."

I laughed as she linked her arm with mine and we walked out the door.

When we got to the set I was having the biggest fan girl attack. I was on the set of the Beatle's film. I swear I thought I was going to pass out. Pattie rolled her eyes at me.

"Will you calm down, love?" she asked, "You are so much more hyper than Nichole was yesterday."

I laughed, "That's because Nickie is shy, and I am not." I said as she walked me over to where the scene would be filmed.

"I just feel so bad." Pattie said suddenly, "This is the last day I'm gonna be able to come here and Nichole's never gonna see any of the Beatles in person ever again."

I sighed, "Sad for her." I said, "But me on the other hand..." I watched closely as Paul McCartney walked by with George Harrison. I caught Paul's eye and he winked at me. I grinned madly and Pattie laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Go sit down." she said with a small laugh, "I have to film." she shoved me over to a row of seats and I sat down in one of the ones in the middle. I could see clearly as the scene went on and it only took a couple takes before Pattie was told she was no longer needed and could go home.

She decided to stay as long as she could since I was with her. I didn't moved from my seat for a long time. When the director said it was time for a break I was surprised to find all the Beatles walking toward me. They all sat down except George.

"Why do all the girls have to sit in my seat?" he asked rolling his eyes. He grabbed paul's arm and jerked him out of his seat.

"Geo!" Paul complained, "This is my seat."

"Not anymore." George grumbled plopping down in Paul's seat. Paul looked over to George seat and saw me. He grinned and slapped George on the side of the head before walking over.

"Excuse me," he said in a strange Posh accent, "But it appears you are sitting in my new seat." I giggled and blushed a little.

"I'm very sorry," I said standing up. He smiled and shook his head.

"Oh please take in, love." he said, "You were there first after all."

I bit my lip and sat back down, "Alright, but if you ever want me to move..."

"Emma!" Pattie called walking over to me quickly, "We have to go now."

"Your name's Emma then?" Paul asked giving me a charming smile. I nodded and smiled back at him.

"Yes she's Emma and we have to leave." Pattie said.

"How come?" George piped up obviously looking around for someone.

"Well, the Rich Lester said that we weren't aloud to be here anymore." Pattie told him, "And Emma here has a photo shoot to get to."

"Ah, so you're a model too?" Paul asked wrapping an arm around my waist. I giggled and nodded

"Do you have an interest in models?" I asked giving him a flirtatious look.

"Sure he does," John said mischievously, "He's been trying to be one for like _ever._" He rolled his eyes and Pattie laughed.

"OK, well we'll put a good word in for you at the agency." Pattie said grabbing my arm and starting to pull me toward the door.

"Wait a second," Someone behind us said. My other arm was grabbed and Pattie stopped, "Pattie, what happened to Nichole?" George Harrison asked looking a bit upset that she didn't come along.

"She wasn't feeling well." Pattie lied. George saw through it.

"I made her that nervous then?" he asked looking at his feet.

"Aw, George it's nothing you did." Pattie said, "She's just extremely shy." He nodded and waved before walking away. I felt bad for the poor guy. I took his hand and pulled out a pen.

"What're you doing?" he asked making a face at me.

"Me and Nichole live together." I stated, "Which means we have to same phone number. Call sometime, and tell Paul he can call too." I smiled at George and he gave me a grin before nodding and walking away.

"Good jod Emma." Pattie praised as we walked out to the car. I beamed proudly as was drove back home.

NICHOLE'S POV-

When I got home, Emma left a note saying she was at a shoot and wouldn't be back until late. I sighed and thought about calling Pattie to see what she was doing, but thought better of it. She was probably pissed I skipped out on her.

I looked around the bare cupboard of our apartment fro something to eat and obviously came up dry. I ordered some pizza and watched TV until it came.

I was about to dig into a rather large slice of Pepperoni pizza when the phone rang. I huffed and got up off the couch to answer it. It was in Emma's room, since she'd used it last and didn't want me to hear the conversation.

"Hello?" I asked picking up the clothes I'd thrown around to find the phone.

"Um, Hi can I speak to Nichole please?" a male voice asked.

"That depends on who's calling." I said walking back into the living room. I sat on the couch again.

"Uh, well it's George Harrison." He sounded very nervous as he spoke. I dropped by plate of pizza and blushed suddenly thrilled he couldn't see me.

"Oh, well this is Nichole." I said, amazed I found my voice. I suddenly realized I'd dropped my food on the floor, and moved quick to clean it up.

"Hi," he said, "So your roommate gave me your number."

"Of course she did," I sighed, rolling my eyes, "Did she give it to you or did she give it to Paul?"

"Oh well she wrote it on my hand and said Paul could call too." George said, still unsure of where this conversation was going.

"Right," I said, "OK, so how come you called?"

"Oh" George said as if he'd forgotten, "Uh Paul and I wanted to know if you and your roommate wanted to do something tonight."

Really?" I asked, "You want to go out with me and Emma when there are about a trillion other girls throwing themselves at you?"

"Yeah," George said. I could almost see the confusion in his face, "So what can I tell Paul then?"

I sighed, "Tell Paul that Emma's out until late and that I don't go out with guys I barely know." I said with a light smirk, "Or ones that are famous and think they can get any girl they want."

After that I hung up and made a face. I was a bit harsh, but I had pizza to get back to.


	3. Chapter 3

GEORGE'S POV-

"She hung up on me." I said making a face. Paul laughed.

"How do you make a girl nervous over the phone?" he asked as I sat down on the couch, "Well I suppose she said no then."

"She said Emma was out until late and that she didn't go out with guys she barely knew." I sighed.

"How is she supposed to know anyone if she doesn't go out with them?" Ringo asked from his magazine I shrugged and slumped in my seat. Nichole hadn't left my thoughts since the first time I saw her and it was killing me that she didn't want to talk to me.

I sighed and looked at the phone number on my hand. I'd practically memorized the numbers by now.

"I'll call next time and maybe I can talk to Emma and she'll talk her into going out with us." Paul said.

"No I don't want her to go if she doesn't want to." I sighed. Paul just shrugged and walked off.

EMMA'S POV-

I got home pretty late and found Nichole had gone to bed. That wasn't surprising at all. I ate a slice of pizza from the box on the table before going into my room. I changed clothes and wiped all the makeup off my face before getting into bed. I suddenly wondered if Paul or George called while I was gone.

I got up the next morning and fixed breakfast. Nichole trudged out of her room about an hour later. She plopped into the one of the chairs on the kitchen and groaned.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Headache." she mumbled, "George called last night."

"Oh?" I asked, suddenly intrigued by the topic of conversation.

"He wanted to go out last night with you and Paul." she said.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, "And what did you say?"

"I said no."

"What? Why?" I asked stomping my foot for extra emphasis.

"You weren't here." she shrugged.

"But you were!" I said loudly. Nichole rolled her eyes and fixed got up to fix herself something to eat, "I can't believe you don't want to go out with _The _George Harrison!"

"I never said I didn't want to." Nichole said with a sigh as she sat down with a bowl of cereal., "I just seem to embarrass myself too much when I see him. You should have seen me when he called. I dropped my pizza on the floor."

I laughed, "Seriously?" I asked, "Nickie that's so sad! Why do you get so flustered!?"

"I dunno!" She yelled, "But I wish it would stop!"

After that she went to get dressed. She said she was going to go out looking for a job since she had yet to get one. We were basically living off the money we came with and my paycheck. She got dressed and left. I was at home alone, and I wondered if Paul would call.

I sat on my bed being bored when the phone rang. I grinned and ran to answer it. Just as I thought, It was George.

"Hey, George." I said smiling to myself, "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I called last night and Nichole said you were out." he said, "Paul wanted to call and he made me do it just in case she answered."

"Oh well she's out looking for a job right now." I said, "But maybe we could all get together later today?"

"Yeah OK," George said, "But Nichol doesn't have to come if she doesn't want to."

"She wants to George." I giggled, "There's just the matter of getting her there."

"Alright then."

NICHOLE'S POV-

I got home before three o'clock with a job. I was excited because it was at the music shop down the road. I came home grinning madly as Emma hung up the phone.

"I got a job!" I said happily. Emma whooped.

"That's great, let's go out and celebrate." she said slyly.

"Who was on the phone, Em?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"It was George." she said looking at her feet, "He asked if we could all go out later."

"And you told him..." I asked hoping she didn't say what I think she said.

"I told him sure!" She grinned, "And he said he really wanted to see you."

"Liar!" I muttered, Knowing he wouldn't say that, especially about me.

"Whatever, just go get dressed into something nice and then we'll go and meet them." Emma said shoving me into my bedroom.

"But Em!" I complained, "I don't wanna go!"

"Yes, you do!" she said, "And besides I already told George you'd be there."

'I'm not going Em!" I said firmly, "You can't make me!"

"Why don't you want to go!?" She asked in a huff.

"Because I can't stop embarrassing myself in front of him!" I said loudly, "If I do something stupid he'll hate me!"

"You'll be fine!" Emma said. I shook my head and grabbed my purse before leaving again. I heard Emma groan as the door shut behind me.

I was hurrying down the sidewalk, now really watching where I was going until I bumped into someone. I nearly fell, but he caught me. I looked at him and suddenly felt like I was going to die.

GEORGE's POV-

"George, how do you know she's not gonna show up!?" Paul asked me as I grabbed my coat to try and get out of going with him to see Emma and Nichole.

"I know because we seem to think alike!" I said back, "If she gets nervous she doesn't go!"

"You get nervous all the time when we perform on stage, yet you go out!" Paul countered.

"Yeah well she doesn't!" I rolled my eyes, "I can go out and meet someone, but apparently she's to shy to go out." I put my coat on and walked toward the door.

"You're the one who asked Emma if we could go out!" Paul said.

"That was only because you made me call!" I yelled, "I'm not going Paul!" After that I walked out. I swatted my hair out of my eyes as I walked down the street. It was strangely sun shiny, and the sun felt good on my skin. I started humming a tune that we'd been playing in practice and I shut my eyes and sighed when I crashed into someone.

I caught whoever it was and when I saw her pretty blue eyes and freckled nose I grinned. Her eyes got wide and she looked like she was going to be sick.

"I told Paul you weren't gonna show up." I said. She blushed and looked at the ground.

"Can you let go of me?" she asked in a small voice. I let got of her arms and she started to walk off.

"I don't bite you know!?" I called after her. She stopped and took in a deep breath.

"I know that." she said turning around, "I don't know why I keep getting so flustered."

"Well I'm sorry that I do that to you." I said gently. She nodded, "Where were you headed? I mean if you don't mind me asking."

She shrugged, "I was going to get something to eat at the cafe down the road." she said. I nodded and bit my lip, "Do you want to come along?" She managed to get that out, but I wasn't sure if I actually heard her correctly.

"What?" I asked shaking my head.

"Please don't make me have to ask you again?" she pleaded looking at the ground. I grinned and walked up to her.

"Sure." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! So thanks for all the reviews! Especially Mrandmrsgharrison who was the only one to review the last chapter! You now get a Cameo! YAY!**

* * *

EMMA'S POV-

I sighed and sat down at the table of the diner with Paul.

"so why did George not want to come?" I asked frowning.

"He said he didn't think Nichole would come." Paul said with a sigh, "And he was right."

"Yeah I'm sorry about her." I said biting my lip, "She's just really shy."

"I'm not the one who wants to hang out with her." Paul shrugged, "George thinks she's pretty gear, even though she'll barely speak to him."

"Well George is her favorite Beatles and she always talks about meeting him." I said, "now that she has the chance to she's being stubborn and won't."

"Doesn't make much sense to me." Paul said with a light laugh . I shrugged, "Anyway, let's not talk about them anymore."

I nodded, "OK, what do you want to talk about...?"

NICHOLE'S POV-

I kept my gaze on the ground as George and I walked toward the cafe. I could barely believe he'd bumped into me, and I knew my face had to be a brilliant shade of red. I felt George grab my hand and I felt like pulling my hand back. I didn't but I nearly did.

"How come you're looking at the sidewalk?" he asked casually. I flushed and looked straight ahead instead. I couldn't look at him.

"I dunno." I squeaked. I bit my lip and we continued to walk. When we got to the cafe, George opened the door for me and he pulled out my chair when we sat down at a table. I was surprised by this, but he didn't seem to notice.

"OK, Nichole." George said, "You aren't gonna freak out if I try and talk to you right?" I blushed and tried not o giggle.

"No, I won't," I said, "Go ahead." He grinned.

"OK, tell me something about yourself then." he said. He leaned his chin on his hand, which was propped up by his elbow. He seemed rather interested in me.

"OK, My name's Nichole Boyd. My cousin Pattie's mum is my dad's sister. Um I just moved her from Manchester with Emma who's a model like Pattie." I said, unsure of what to say.

"What do you do?" he asked. He gave me a comforting smile.

"I work at the music shop my my apartment." I said blushing.

"Do you like music?" he asked as a waitress walked up. She took one look at George and nearly shrieked. She was trying to keep her composure, very much like I was.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what can I get you two?" she asked batting her eyelashes at George.

"Um, I don't really know, love." George said politely, "What's good here?"

The waitress shrugged, "Well our fish and chips are good, even though we're a cafe we still have them."

"Alright, I'll have that with some tea." George said. The girl smiled and nodded as she wrote down his order. She then walked off.

"She didn't take my order." I said making a face. George made a face at the girl as she walked away, swinging her hips the whole way.

"You can have mine then." George offered. I laughed.

"We'll share it then." I said smiling, "You can have the tea though." George laughed and nodded.

A few minutes later, the waitress came back and gave George his food. He gave her a fake smile and she giggled loudly as she walked away. I rolled my eyes.

"Some people." I muttered. George pushed his plate of fish and chips to the middle of the table and I picked up some of the chips.

"OK, What kind of music do you like best, love?" George asked picking up his tea and taking a sip. I shrugged.

"Anything really. As long as you can dance to it and it's fun to sing." I said.

"Do you sing?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but I don't think I'm very good." I said with a light laugh.

"I'm sure you're brilliant!" george said shaking his head.

"Well I used to sing at this little place in Manchester before I moved. It only paid a few dollars, but it was great fun." I said. George shrugged.

"Do you play any instruments?" He asked.

"Oh I play the Piano and I learned how to play the flute growing up." I said making a face, "I know, its nothing you can play in a band or anything."

"Well Paul plays the piano." George shrugged, "He's been trying to teach John. We have piano in some of our songs."

"I know." I said with a bit of a blush, "I do have a lot of your albums."

"Good!" George said, "We need _someone_ to listen to out music!"

I rolled my eyes, "Because no one does," I said ,putting lots of sarcasm into my voice. George laughed as we finished off the chips.

"Do you want to fish?" I asked making a face. He shook his head.

"Do you?" he asked raising his eyebrows. I shook my head.

"Don't like fish too much." I said. George nodded and called the waitress over. She batted her eyelashes at George again.

"What can I do for you?" she asked with a flirtatious look.

"Um, Well first I would like to pay for the food and second, don't expect a tip." george said with a strange smile. She pouted a little.

"How come?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"You didn't even look at my friend." George gestured to me and the girl huffed before walking away. I laughed and George giggled.

"No tip?" I asked, "That's a little harsh."

"She ignored you!" George laughed.

"You didn't expect her to?" I asked "I'm sitting here at a table eating with george Harrison and you think a girl's gonna talk me over you?"

George shrugged as a guy came over and gave us the check. He smiled at me before turning around and walking away again. George grinned.

"So is that why he didn't even notice me?" he asked, "Because you're with me, the great george Harrison?"

I rolled my eyes, "No he didn't notice you because I'm a girl and he's a boy. He doesn't care that you're George Harrison." I laughed. George sighed teasingly and looked at the check.

I picked up my purse to get some money out, but he stopped me.

"You didn't order anything," he said pulling out the required amount.

"But I ate some of it." I protested. He shrugged.

"But the guy pays on the first date." he said with a light smirk. I giggled and blushed as he put the money down on the table. He stood up and took my hand.

We walked out of the cafe, holding hands. This was quite exciting for me. He walked me home and he walked me up to my apartment.

"So maybe I could see you again?" George asked, becoming nervous as he grabbed both my hands.

"Maybe," I said with a grin, "Call me?"

he smiled and nodded, "I will." he said. He kissed my cheek and I bit my lip as he pulled back. We looked at each other for a second before he leaned back down, pressing his lips to mine lightly. It was a short kiss, but it was soft and sweet. I grinned at him.

"Bye Nichole." he said softly before turning and walking away. I sighed and went inside.

EMMA'S POV-

Paul walked me home and I noticed it was getting dark. I wondered if Nichole got back alright as Paul walked me upstairs.

"I had loads of fun." I said hopefully. Paul nodded ad smiled.

"Me too, love" He said, "Maybe next time we can get George and Nichole along." I giggled and nodded.

"I'll work on it." I said, "Um, so I'll see you later then?" He nodded and pulled me closer.

"Most definitely." he said before kissing me on the lips. I kissed him back and we jumped apart when the door to my apartment opened.

"Oh, sorry, Em." Nichole said shutting the door quickly. Paul laughed and kissed me again.

"I'll call you." he said gently. I nodded and went inside as he walked away. I squealed as soon as I as inside.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" I yelled, "Paul McCartney, my most favorite person in the universe, kissed me!" Nichole laughed form the couch.

"Sorry I interrupted," She said, "I was going to look for you."

"Oh well I was outside the door." I said giggling.

"Duh." she said rolling her eyes, "So come over here. I have to tell you something!"

I hurried over to her and sat down on the coffee table so we were facing each other, "What?" I asked excitedly.

"OK, so you know how I said I wasn't going and I left?" she said. I nodded and motioned for her to go on, "Well, I bumped into someone, and you'll never ever guess who it was."

"Who was it? Who was it?" I asked childishly. Nichole giggled.

"It was George!" She said. I laughed, "And he wanted to come with me to the cafe. He and I shared fish and chips and we talked about stuff."

"And you didn't embarrass yourself?" I asked smugly. She rolled her eyes.

"I did, but only a couple times and he didn't care." she said grinning, "He's really nice! Though he didn't tip the waitress at the cafe because she was rude to me, but that was nice to me! And he held my hand on the way back!"

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed loudly, "I can't believe it! You said you didn't want to see him and he bumped into you on the street? It's fate!" I said.

She laughed, "And guess what?" she said like an excited teenager.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "What?" I asked.

"He told me he'd call me and then he kissed me." she said with a dream like sigh.

"Someone's in love." I mumbled, "I'm going to bed, G'night!" She giggled and said goodnight as I got into bed and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

NICHOLE'S POV-

The next day was normal. I went to my first day of work and found it was rather fun. I got to put away the new records and help people find instruments. My manager even let me play a few records over the speakers.

Emma and Pattie showed up about halfway through my shift and I could tell Emma was wigging out. Pattie was annoyed with trying to keep her reined in.

"Hi guys." I said smiling. Emma sighed and Pattie waved.

"So how's the new job going?" Pattie asked looking around the lovely shop.

"It's great!" I said, "Any calls from Paul or George?" I asked looking to Emma. She groaned and put her head on the counter.

"Let's just take that as a no." Pattie said, "She's been whining all day about it. I have no idea how she's supposed to know if they call if we keep going places." I laughed and Emma gasped.

"You're right!" she said loudly, "We need to go home!" She took my hand and tried to pull me over the counter.

"Em!" I laughed, "Calm down will you!? I can't go yet! I still have to work." She huffed and grabbed Pattie before stomping toward the door. Pattie gave me a wave as they started walking back to our apartment. I laughed and rolled my eyes as a few more people came in looking for some new records and instruments.

A few hours later I was finishing up my shift when the door opened. I looked up and grinned widely. It was George and Ringo.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" I asked teasingly. George smiled.

"Ah, so this is the right shop!" he said. He kissed my cheek and Ringo looked away from us.

"Hello Ringo." I said with a wave. He smiled.

"Hello Nichole." he said, "how long have you worked here?"

I made a face, "Today's my first day." I said. George grinned.

"How do you like it then?" he asked walking with me to the counter.

"It's fun." I said with a nod, "Emma and Pattie stopped by a while ago."

"That sounds fun, Sorry I didn't call." he said biting his lip. I shrugged.

"Haven't been home to look forward to it." I giggled, "But Emma is freaking out. SHe's sure Paul's not gonna call." George laughed.

"Yeah, John's been keeping him to write some songs." George said, "He says their behind. Whatever that means."

Ringo was looking at the records and I walked over to him, "That's a good record you know?" I said, trying to see if I could get him to buy it.

"Is it?" he asked flipping it over in his hands. I nodded, "Well then, I think I'll get it." he gave me a wink before walking up to the counter next to George. I rang him up and he gave me the money for it.

"Do you want anything George?" I asked him. He smiled.

"When do you get off work?" he asked leaning forward. I giggled.

"I get off in a few minutes." I said, also leaning forward. George kissed my lips softly and smiled.

"Can I walk you home then?" he asked. I blushed.

"What about Ringo?" I asked nodding toward the drummer.

"Oh I'm fine, I'll get home fine." he said walking out of the shop. I laughed and George grinned.

"I'll just look around while you finish." he said. I nodded and finished what I was doing before George came in.

EMMA'S POV-

After Pattie and I got to my house I plopped on the couch just as the phone rang. Pattie answered it before I could She smirked as she spoke into the phone.

"It's for you." she said smiling.

"Course it's for me," I mumbled, "It's my house- Hello?"

"Emma?" Paul asked, "Hi, sorry for calling so late. John wouldn't leave me alone." I giggled.

"It's OK," I said, "So what have you been doing?"

"Writing." Paul said with a sigh, "Can I come over to your house? John thinks I'm taking a bathroom break from writing and I think I'm going to die if I have to write another song today."

I laughed, "Yeah it's fine." I said, "Nichole should be home from work soon too, maybe you could bring George over too."

"Naw he went out with Ringo." Paul said, "I don't know when they'll be back."

I shrugged, "OK, then just you come." I said smiling, "And you'll never guess what Nichole did last night."

"I already know." Paul said, "George told me he got her to go out with him."

"Well then." I said sarcastically. He giggled.

"I'll be over as soon as I can love." he said. We said goodbye and hung up as nichole came in with George behind her. They were holding hands and Pattie teased them as they sat down on the couch next to each other. Nichole rolled her eyes and let go of George's hand, making him look a bit disappointed. I turned on the TV and sighed dramatically before getting up and going into my bedroom. I heard Nichole giggled as I shut my door.

GEORGE'S POV-

I could barely believe Nichole let me walk her home. I held her hand most of the way and when we got to her apartment she invited me inside. We sat on the couch and Pattie teased us, which caused Nichole to let go of my hand.

When Emma randomly got up off the couch and went into her bedroom, Nichole giggled. There was a knock on the door and Nichole got up to answer it. She opened it and looked at whoever it was.

"Hi, Emma's in her room." she said before walking away from the door. Paul walked in and shut the door behind him. He smiled at me before going toward the door that Emma walked into. I didn't know how he knew that was her room, probably a lucky guess.

There was a squeal from Emma as the door shut. I didn't really want to know what they were getting into, if anything.

I looked over to Nichole and found she was in the kitchen doing something, so I walked up to her. I pulled myself up to sit on the counter.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked biting my lip.

"Making tea." she said responded, "Do you want some?" I nodded and she got out a few cups so everyone could have some.

"Hey, Nickie?" Pattie said picking up her things, "I have to go." Nichole nodded and waved as Pattie walked out the door.

"Nickie?" I asked with a light laugh. She shrugged, "Gee you sure don't talk a whole lot." I said trying to see what I could get out of her. She just shrugged again.

"What do you think Paul and Emma are doing?" I asked in her ear. She shivered violently and looked at me.

"I don't want to think about it." she said with a small smile, "Anyroad, I told you a billion things about myself, but you didn't tell me one thing about you."

"Well I figured you already knew them!" I said as she fixed the tea for us.

"Do you like sugar and milk in your tea?" she asked, "I don't know that."

"Yes I do." I said smiling. She nodded and put both in the cup before handing it to me. We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Nichole turned off the TV and bit her lip.

"Well?" she asked with an impatient eye roll.

I laughed, "Well what?" I asked sipping my tea.

"Tell me about you!" she said almost loudly. I grinned.

"I'm George Harrison, I play the guitar for the Beatles, I'm 21 years old, my favorite color's purple, and I like to walk around singing 'Roll of Beethoven'." I said with a smirk. She huffed.

"I know all that!" she complained, "Tell me something I don't know." I bit my lip in thought.

"I have a sister and-"

"Two brothers, George you're my favorite Beatle, I know alot about you." she said.

"OK, I have this really big crush on a girl." I said sort of hinting to her. She looked at her lap.

"Oh?" she asked, sounding a little disappointed, "When did you meet her?"

"A few days ago on the set of our movie." I said scooting closer to her.

"Oh," she said with a sigh, "What's her name?" she asked sounding as if she might start crying.

"Her name's Nichole Boyd." I said. She looked at me, slightly confused, but also very relieved. I smiled at her as I put my arms around her and pulled her close.

"Nichole, I have the biggest crush on you." I said softly. She looked at me, slightly frozen in place.

"R-Really?" she stuttered. I grinned and nodded.

"Really," I said before closing the gap between us. I kissed her lips softly and she kissed back, making my heart flutter a little. Her arms slid around my neck and I was about to deepen the kiss when someone cleared their throat loudly. I pulled back from her and Paul and Emma stood looking at us.

"Having fun, George?" Paul asked with a smirk. I looked back at Nichole and saw her blushing madly. She pulled herself from my arms and bit her lip as she looked at her lap.

"Maybe," I mumbled.

"Well fun's over, we have to go." Paul said, picking up his coat. I sighed and took Nichole's hand. She looked at me and I leaned over to kiss her again. She smiled and pecked my lips before I walked to the door with Paul.

I waved to her and she waved back before Paul could shut the door.

"I swear Brian's not gonna like us getting attached to them." Paul said, bursting my happy bubble.

"I don't care." I said with a light scowl, "Brain can think what he wants then."

We walked back home after that.


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! Thanks for the reviews! Mrandmrsgharrison, your cameo is coming! Also I'll give anyone who reviews this chapter a cameo if they want one!**

**Also****, Shelpel98, I love your reviews. They Make me laugh :), but you're right. Ringo rarely ever gets the girl. He's just the drummer, so I'm gonna give him a girl! **

**On that note! Shelpel98- You are Ringo's girl, Laura.**

**Mrandmrsgharrison- You are Penny!**

**Can you guys go and vote on my poll? I need one more vote to get to ten! Then I can start writing! But there's a tie right now and it must be broken! VOTE!**

* * *

GEORGE'S POV-

"No, John I didn't sleep with her." I said rolling my eyes for the trillionth time that morning. John made a face.

"But-why not?" he asked, flabbergasted I haven't done anything like that with Nichole.

"I've only seen her twice, John!" I said, "She barely let me get close enough to kiss her let alone do that!"

Paul laughed and I sighed before he could say anything, "Yes Paul no doubt you've already shagged Emma." He scoffed and feigned being hurt.

"I'm shocked you would accuse me of such a thing!" he said dramatically.

"But you did right?" John asked with a nudge. Paul smirked and nodded. I sighed and packed up my guitar.

"You going anywhere special, Geo?" Ringo asked. He didn't tease me about Nichole anymore. I nodded.

"I'm going to eat dinner at Nichole's while Emma's at a photoshoot." I said. I'd called her when I got home last night and she agreed to let me come over since she'd be home alone. Ringo nodded and smiled at me before we all walked out of EMI.

I drove to Nichole's apartment and got very nervous as soon as I was standing in front of her door. WHy was I nervous? I was George Harrison! I shouldn't be nervous! She should be nervous...Right...?

I sighed and knocked on the door finally. Nichole opened the door, looking also very nervous. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a yellow long sleeved shirt with a black smiley face on the front of it.

"Uh, Hi." she said biting her lip, "Come on in." she stepped back to let me in and I walked into her nice little apartment. I didn't really get a chance to look around, but now that I did it was a very nice place. It was small, but still a very lovely place to live. I wouldn't really know about living in an apartment since I lived in a flat with Ringo.

"So do you want a tour or something?" Nichole asked me, noticing me looking around. I grinned and shook my head.

"No that's OK." I said with a light laugh. She nodded.

"Good, cause there's nothing except my bedroom and Emma's bedroom." she said pointing to each room, "Oh and the bathroom." she pointed to the doorway next to her room. I nodded.

"OK then." I said standing in the kitchen awkwardly, "So..."

Nichole bit her lip and leaned against the counter, "Listen I'm really no good at this." she said blushing at she looked at me.

"No good at what?" I asked.

"You told me you had a crush on me yesterday," she said, "And that doesn't really make me feel any better about embarrassing myself." I giggled and walked over to her.

"I don't care if you get embarrassed, love." I said, sliding my arms around her waist. She looked away from me and took a shaky breath, "I'm sorry I make you nervous. I'm not trying to make you nervous."

"No, I know." she sighed, "I've just never really had a lot of boy experience. Now it's more than just boy experience. You're George Harriso-"

I didn't want to hear that part of what she was saying. I was still a person, so I kissed her to cut her off. She stiffened a little and when I pulled back her face was a bit red.

"I'm still a normal guy, Nichole." I said quietly, "When I'm with a girl I don't care what think of me as George Harrison. I care what they think of me as a person." She nodded and sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I know what you mean. It's just really hard to see past the George Harrison beatle image." I giggled.

"I know, but I don't want you to see me as George Harrison." I said. SHe laughed suddenly.

"OK, then who do I see you as?" she asked smiling. I was glad she wasn't nervous anymore. I pressed my forehead to hers and smiled.

"Me." I whispered before kissing her again. She kissed back as her arms slid their way around my neck.

PAUL'S POV-

"I'm so bored!" I said loudly. John rolled his eyes. We'd been at John's house since we left EMI. He'd invited us over for dinner since Cynthia was making a lot of food for no reason.

"Then go away!" John said with a huff, "Go find something to do."

"Oh?" I asked, "Like what?"

"Go and see your girlfriend at her work or something." Ringo said with a shrug. I grinned.

"I will then." I said standing up. Ringo got up too.

"Can I come too?" he asked grabbing his coat, "I'm bored too." I sighed and nodded. He cheered and we said goodbye to the Lennons before getting into my car and driving to the studio Emma told me she worked at.

Ringo and I managed to get inside and we looked around a bit. There were lots of pretty girls around, but I was really only looking for Emma. I saw Pattie talking to a few girls, so I led Ringo over to them.

"Hey Pattie," I said getting her attention. She looked over and grinned.

"Hey Paul," she said, "Ringo. You guys looking for Emma?" I nodded but RIngo shrugged.

"I'm just here to find a pretty girl." he admitted, making Pattie and the girls around her giggle. He grinned and I clapped him on the shoulder.

"Um she's over there I think." Pattie said smiling, "And Ringo, I think I know the greatest girl for you to meet."

I walked over to where Pattie had pointed and spotted Emma almost instantly. She was laughing with another brunette girl.

"Hi Emma!" I said as I walked closer. She looked over at me and grinned. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Paulie." she grinned. The brunette in front of her froze and stared at me.

"You're Paul McCartney!" she said excitedly. I laughed and held out my hand to her. She shook it and giggled nervously.

"Yeah, hi." I said.

"Paul this is my friend Penny." she said gesturing to her, "She's a big Beatles fan. Big George fan."

"Aw, well looks like Georgie taken finally." I said giving Penny an apologetic look. She shrugged.

"I don't care about that." she said, "I think It would be really fun just to meet him." I smiled. It's been awhile since I heard that. Usually it's "AW! I'll kill whoever stole my Georgie!' Or Paulie, whichever ever they fancy.

"Good to know." I said with a light laugh, "So George said he was going to see Nichole tonight."

"Yeah I know. She was really nervous when I left." Emma said with a laugh, "I told her she was worrying too much, but she didn't hear me."

"George didn't look nervous, but I'm sure he was." I said.

"What would George have to be nervous about?" Penny asked making a face, "He's perfect." I laughed.

"Well he's always looking for a certain girl." I said, "He doesn't like having different girls all the time." I scrunched up my nose.

"Let's hope he found her then." Penny said, "Tell Nichole I said hi!" She waved to Emma before walking off.

"She was nice." I said. Emma nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know how she manages to stay so calm." Emma said, "She's probably screaming her head off now that you can't see her anymore."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Fangirls..."

RINGO'S POV-

Pattie had a hold on my arm as we weaved through the crowd of girls and photographers. We walked into a room and Pattie grinned.

"Laura, I brought someone for you to meet." Pattie said. A girl with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, and a pretty knee length pink dress on walked out from behind a screen. She was a little shorter than me so I'd say around 5 foot 4 or 5.

"Hi," she said softly. She looked really nervous. I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Richie." I didn't know why I told her that, but I did. She smiled and shook my hand.

"Laura." she said, "Uh, sorry about the mess." Pattie giggled and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Have fun..." she sang as she left the room. I chuckled and l bit my lip.

"Um- erm, Hi." I said again. What was I supposed to say? I never knew what to say to pretty girls.

She giggled, "Hi." she said again, "Are you Ringo Starr then? You look an awful lot like him."

I laughed, "Yeah I am." I said, "My real name's Richard. Some people call me Richie."

"Can I call you that?" she asked. I nodded.

"Sure you can, love!" I said smiling widely. Someone called her out and said she was supposed to be getting her picture taken. SHe started to leave, and I grabbed her hand.

"Um, can I see you again?" I asked, "Maybe for dinner tonight?" She looked at the floor, disappointed."

"I'm not finished here until late." she said, "I'm sorry."

"How about tomorrow then?" I wasn't just gonna let her walk off. She sighed and picked up a pen.

"How about you just call me?" she wrote a phone number on my hand before kissing my cheek and hurrying away. I grinned and looked at the phone number on my hand before walking off to find Paul.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Beatlemaniacs! What up? So I got a request from TessaLennon for a cameo, and I promise you will be in the story soon. I have a perfect place for you! :) In the meantime! Read and then Review!**

**~TASHA~**

NICHOLE'S POV-

After George and I ate a small dinner, we just sat on the couch. It didn't come to much, but we talked and goofed off. He ended up telling me about his childhood and growing up in Liverpool with Paul and John. Some of it was quite funny, and he seemed to smiling brightly when he made me laugh.

At the end of the night, I walked George to the door.

"So, listen, Nichole," he said scratching the back of his head, "I really really like you and I don't-"

I didn't know what he was going to say really because he gave up on trying to say it. He just grabbed me and kissed me like he'd fall apart if he didn't. When pulled back I gasped for air and he grinned.

"So are you going to come and see me tomorrow at work?" I asked biting my lip. He giggled and kissed me again.

"Sure I am." he said before pecking my cheek and leaving me in my apartment. I smiled to myself and floated into my bedroom and went to bed, dreaming about my Georgie.

EMMA'S POV-

I said goodbye to Paul when Ringo hurried up, over excited and hyper, and said they had to go. Paul made a face at him but followed him anyway. I waved to Paul and shook my head with a laugh at Ringo. I went over to the set I was getting my picture taken at and found Laura, who I was supposed to be getting my picture taken with, smiling more than usual. She was usually very happy about most thing, but right now she was _really _happy.

"Hey, Frankie " I said smirking at her. All of her friends called her that. Don't know why, we just thought it was cute. It kinda matched her personality somehow. She giggled.

"Hi, Emma." she said, "You will never believe who Pattie just introduced me to!" I bit my lip and thought back to how happy RIngo was.

"I've got a guess, but go ahead and tell me anyway." I said nudging her shoulder as the photographer walked up and told us to start our poses. She laughed as a few photos were snapped.

"I just met RIngo Starr!" she said hopping up and down. I rolled my eyes as another flash of the camera came.

"Yeah and what happened?" I asked cocking an eyebrow at the camera.

"Well he introduced himself as Richie, and he asked me to dinner tonight." she said losing her happiness slightly, "But I gave him my phone number and he said he'd call me tomorrow!" she said becoming happy again! I laughed and shook my head.

"That's great!" I said, "He seemed a little lonely every time I've seen him."

"Emma!" Laura said Shoving me lightly, "Have you been holding out on me!?" We both laughed and then the photographer said we were free to take another break. We walked off the set and over to where Pattie was looking at a bunch of pages.

"No I haven't been holding out on you Frank," I said smirking, "But Pattie here has. She has a roll in the Beatles's film. That's how I go to meet Paul!"

"And why didn't you bring me along!?" Laura asked with a teasing slap to the arm, "Richie and I would have met so much sooner!"

Pattie giggled, "Well I was trying to set Nichole up with one of them. She caught George's eye and she seemed to embarrass herself a lot with him. I only brought Emma along because she lives with Nickie and-"

"Pattie!" Laura laughed, "I was only joking! We met already! I'm good! He's gonna call me." She gave a sideways grin as Penny walked up, looking bored.

"What? Does everyone but me have a Beatle boyfriend but me?" she asked in a pout. Pattie giggled.

"Well I guess," I said grinning, "Sorry that Nickie beat you to George."

Penny shrugged, "From what I've heard he wouldn't go for me anyway." she said waving her hand, "Anyroad, I still want to meet them! Pattie you have to set something up!"

Pattie snickered, "Well Nichole's birthday is coming up, and I was planning on throwing a party for her since it's her 18th." she said, "She'll hate it, but She'll get over it."

I giggled, "So we're all invited to that." I said, "Where is it gonna be?"

Pattie shrugged, "I was gonna talk to George and see if we could do it at his and Ringo's house." she said.

Penny squealed, "This is gonna be so fun!" she said before we all went back to work. After work I went home and found Nichole in bed, Not surprising, so I went to bed too. I did my normal routine of washing my face and finding something to eat quick before changing into pajamas and getting in bed. I closed my eyes and sighed.

RINGO'S POV-

I was lying bed, unable to go to sleep. Laura was planted firmly in my thoughts and they refused to let me sleep. I sighed and turned over in my double bed in my bedroom. I wondered if George was able to sleep since he claimed to be so in love with Nichole he could barely walk straight.

Love was a rather funny thing, I thought. It's the most horrible thing to happen to a person if it doesn't last, but the feeling it gives you is indescribable when you're with that person you love so much. I didn't know if I loved Laura as of yet, but she was something different.

She was definitely the prettiest girl I've ever managed to ask out. Even if I only got her phone number to call her the next day. It was still the possibility of getting her out on a date. It was like a maybe instead of a straight yes or no. I'd take maybe over a flat no anyday, But I'd also take a yes over a maybe since it could still possibly be no.

I huffed and threw my pillow over my face.

"Stop thinking about it so much, Ringo," I mumbled to myself, "You worry about it and then she'll say no and you'll die and crawl in a hole or something." I chuckled to myself. Why was I talking to myself?

I sat up and sighed. I wasn't getting any sleep tonight, no point in lying in bed like I was. I got up and walked down the hall, passing George's room. He was dead asleep sprawled out tangled in his blankets.

"Lucky..." I mumbled I looked at my hand where Laura's phone number was. It was starting to rub off and I gasped. I ran into the living room and wrote it down quickly before it disappeared from my palm. I rolled my eyes when I came to my senses. "It wouldn't disappear in thirty seconds, no need to hurry, you git." I sighed and sat on the couch before flicking on the TV. A preview to _A Hard Day's Night_ played on the screen and I scoffed. It showed a bit of the scene with Pattie Boyd with her model friend as Paul spoke to them. It flashed to John and George and George was caught staring off set. I laughed to myself.

"Georgie caught staring at the pretty girl behind the camera." I said smiling at the screen.

When the sun came up the phone rang and George trudged into the room and answered it. His eyes lit up a little when he spoke back into the phone.

"Sure we can have her party here!" he said, "When is her birthday anyway?" He nodded then said goodbye before smiling at me.

"We get to host Nichole's 18th birthday party." he said. I internally groaned, that meant we were letting a bunch of people we didn't know into our house. I got over it when I remembered I was supposed to call Laura.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, guys. I'm just warning you that I probably won't be able to update anything on Saturday or Sunday...Sad I know...I have this church sleepover thing tonight and tomorrow and my older sister's birthday party is Sunday.**

**SORRY :(**

**~Tasha~**

* * *

LAURA'S POV-

I picked up the phone at my house and shushed my loud mouth cousin before speaking.

"Hello." I said with a sigh.

"Um, I'm trying to reach Miss Laura." a voice said. I giggled,

"Well you have her." I said smiling.

"Hello, Laura! It's Ringo." he said, "And I was wondering if you were coming to Nichole's birthday party." I bit my lip.

"Oh yeah, Pattie invited me, but she didn't say when or where exactly it was." I said making a face.

"Oh it's at my place!" he said, "Well mine and George's. Emma and Pattie are coming over to set up decorations and things. I could asked them to pick you up on the way if you like."

I laughed, "That would be brilliant!" I exclaimed, "I just have to get ready and tell my aunt where I'm going."

"You live your aunt?" RIngo asked, I could almost see the confusion on his face. I smirked.

"I'll explain it when I see you." I giggled.

"OK, love." he said, "I'll see you soon then?" I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see me.

"Ok, By Richie!" I beamed. I hung up and my cousin pounced on me again. I groaned and shoved him off.

"David, quit doing that I have to talk to Gigi!" I said walking away. He moaned as I walked out of the room.

After I got permission to go to Ringo's house, I got dressed quickly and put on a bit of makeup before I heard a honk outside. I grabbed my purse before saying goodbye to my aunt and walking out the door to be greeted by Pattie, Emma and Penny. I wasn't expecting Penny, but I was still glad to see her.

"Hey guys!" I said grinning as I buckled my seatbelt.

"Hello!" they all chimed in as we headed toward George and Ringo's house. Since Pattie was driving and Penny and I were in the backseat, that meant that Emma was in charge of the directions George had given Pattie.

She wasn't the best for the job either. We got lost and made wrong turns for a whole two hours before we finally got to our destination. I was suddenly very nervous and excited. Pattie knocked on the door and George opened it casually. I heard Penny squeak next to me when she saw him and I giggled at her. George let us in and apologized for the mess (Even though there wasn't really that big of a mess). I looked around and saw Ringo walk into the room.

"Who was a the door, Geo?" he asked looking up at us, "Oh hello ladies." he said with a small blush. I grinned at him and he grinned back.

Pattie shoved me toward him and he led me into the kitchen to help him get some tea.

PENNY'S POV-

I swear I didn't mean to squeak like I did! I was just surprised for some reason that George answered the door! Laura giggled at me, which didn't help how nervous I was becoming as we walked into his house.

"OK," Pattie said, "I brought all the stuff in the car. George you're going to pick Nickie up from work and bring her here for the party." George nodded.

"M'kay!" Emma said hopping up and down, She really liked parties, "C'mon Pattie let's get the stuff!" She tugged Pattie out of the house back to the car to get the decorations.

"Uh, so you're Penny I guess?" George asked awkwardly. I nodded and bit my lip.

"Yeah, um You're my favorite Beatle!" I blurted. I flushed violently and nearly fainted from my stupidity. He giggled and held out his hand.

"Good to know I have fans though." he said brushing off my embarrassment. Maybe that was why Nichole liked him. He didn't mind when she blushed or embarrassed herself, "I'm George. Emma told me you thought it would be cool to meet me then?"

I nodded and felt like slapping Emma, "Yeah, I mean I think you're pretty gear and I think it would be a blast to get to know you..." I trailed and looked at my feet as Pattie and Emma came back.

"Ooh, wrong choice leaving the fangirl alone with the Beatle." Emma teased. My face got ten times hotter and I knew my blush went all over my body.

"Yeah I'm just gonna go..." I trailed off as I quickly left the room. Why was I so nervous!?

A few minutes later, I was cooled down and I went out to help with the decorations. Pattie was Helping Emma with the streamers and George was setting up a table for presents and things. Ringo and Laura were talking in the corner while they were evidently supposed to be setting up some games. I walked up to help Pattie and Emma with the streamers, but they shewed me away.

"Hey, Penny, could you come help me with this?" I heard George ask from the kitchen. He had a big white box, which I presumed was the cake. I walked up to him and took the cake from him carefully. He grabbed a tray of empty solo cups and a pitcher of what I presumed was coke. We walked into the livingroom and I set the cake on the table and he set the pitcher and the cups next to the cake. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Thanks, love." he said picking up his keys, "Pattie I'm going to get Nichole now." Pattie gave him a thumbs up and he gave me a wave before walking to the door. I smiled. He was so nice, even if I was making a total fool of myself.

NICHOLE'S POV-

"George, really where on earth are we going!?" I asked in a huff. He giggled and rolled his eyes.

"Just go along with it will you?" he asked giving me a pleading look before turning back to the road. I sighed and slumped in my seat.

"How am I supposed to go along with it when I'm not entirely sure you're not kidnapping me." I teased with a smirk. He snapped his fingers.

"Darn, you caught me." he said, "I guess we'll just have to go back to my place then." I frowned and sat up.

"Why your place?" I asked biting my lip. He shrugged.

"Closer." he said before he turned down a couple more streets and into a small driveway. I got out of the car and he grabbed my hand as we walked up to the front door. He grinned mischievously as he pushed open the door.

I nearly fell over from the loud yells that came next, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled. I squeezed George's hand tighter and he laughed.

"Oh wow," was all I could say. George laughed again and he kissed my cheek.

"Happy Birthday love." he said smiling. I laughed and walked the rest of the way into the house. Pattie wrapped her arms around me and wished me a happy birthday before the music was blared and the party started. I talked to Emma and Penny for a while before I was told that Laura was around somewhere.

"Yeah, but don't go looking for her," Emma said, "Pattie introduced her to Ringo yesterday and I think they're in love or something." I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, I'll look for her later." I said as George walked up and wrapped his arm around my waist. He smiled at me and I heard Penny giggled a little. I knew she was a big fan of George, but I wasn't too worried about her.

"Hi, Geo," Emma said, "Have you seen Paul?" George shrugged and looked around.

"Nope, sorry, love." he said, Emma shrugged and walked off to find him. "So When're we gonna open all those presents over there?" he pointed over to a table with a cake and a sizey pile of presents. I laughed.

"I don't know, probably when the party's over." I said, "I'm having fun right now." He bit his lip.

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything. I didn't know it was your birthday until this morning." he said wrapping his arms around my waist. I glanced at Penny and she grinned before walking away.

"It's OK, I don't like people making a big about my birthday." I said swatting my hand at his shoulder. He shrugged and kissed my cheek.

"Well I still wanted to get you something!" he said. I giggled and stood up on my toes to kiss him. He smiled when I pulled back. He pulled me back up and kissed me again, longer than before, "Happy Birthday, Nichole." I grinned at him and he pecked my cheek.

RINGO'S POV-

Laura and I were in the backyard sitting on the porch swing talking. She was rather funny and stunningly pretty. Her strawberry blonde hair curled down her back and her green eyes sparkled in the moonlight. I smiled at her as she finished telling me about her 7 year old cousin.

"So you never told me about your aunt." I said casually putting my arm around her shoulders. She smiled and leaned into me a bit.

"Well, when I was little my mum and dad brought me there and they just left. They never came back. My aunt kept me and raised me and all that you know?" she said looking a bit sad. I gave her a small smile and nodded.

"That sounds a bit like what happened to John when he was growing up." I said. She nodded.

"Yeah that's one of the reasons I'm a big fan of you guys." she said with an embarrassed laugh, "I can relate to John in that way." I nodded and reached my hand over to grab hers. She squeezed my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back before leaning into her. Our lips met and her hand moved to my neck. The arm that was around her shoulders moved down around her back and pulled her closer. She pulled back and laughed lightly. She put her forehead against mine and I grinned.

I tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her again before someone else walked out of the backdoor.

"Oh sorry, Ringo," Nichole said blushing, "I was just looking for Laura..." She looked at her feet and blushed. I giggled, unsure of why she was nervous around me.

"It's OK, Nickie," Laura said sitting back, "Sorry I didn't say hello before." she stood up and they hugged.

"It's fine, you were a little occupied." Nichole teased nudging her in the ribs. Laura blushed and Nichole giggled, "Anyway, we're about to have cake, so Pattie says to come back inside." I nodded and stood up. I offered my hand to Laura and she smiled before lacing her fingers with mine. I ginned as we walked inside.

So far the party was that much of a drag.


	9. Chapter 9

**I got home in time! YAY! I still don't think I'll be able to update tomorrow though.**

**Someone said I should give John a girl in a review, but I already mentioned that Cynthia was in this I think. I haven't really gone into it, but I will put more John if you think he's a bit left out.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Tasha~**

* * *

EMMA'S POV-

I found Paul talking to John and Cynthia. He was sitting on the couch looking like he was bored. Pattie jumped up in front of the group of people and said we were getting ready to have cake and Paul perked up a little. I giggled and slid into the seat next to him.

"Are you bored Paulie?" I asked leaning my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around my shoulder and shrugged.

"I've been listening to John all night, what else would I be?" he asked teasingly. John elbowed him and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not boring." he said sticking his tongue out at Paul. Cynthia giggled and I smiled at her. We haven't officially met and John suddenly realized it.

"Oh, Emma this is my..." John trailed in thought, "This is Cynthia." I knew they were married, but he wasn't supposed to talk about it.

"Hi," I said shaking her hand, "I'm Emma."

Paul grinned, "She's my girlfriend." he said like it was a big deal that _I_ _was his _girlfriend. I blushed and giggled girlishly.**  
**

"Well it's nice to meet you." Cynthia said as Pattie stood in front of everybody with poor shy little Nichole. Her face was slowly turning a bright pink and I saw George giggling at her. He was so cute. She looked at the floor as Pattie started talking.

"OK, so time to sing happy birthday." Pattie said smiling. George suddenly walked up and starting singing happy birthday to Nichole. She giggled at him and when he finished she kissed him and lots of people clapped, John and Paul being the loudest. I laughed at them and Cynthia rolled her eyes.

Cake was passed out and then the party started to end. People started to leave and pretty soon it was just us in a rather large group.

Penny and George were in a deep conversation on some sort of guitar while Pattie tried to keep up, Laura was helping Ringo clean up the mess of the party, John was talking to Nichole (Making her laugh a lot) and Cynthia about whatever came to mind. I was sitting practically in Paul's lap as we talked quietly to each other. He'd kiss me occasionally, and making me giggle.

GEORGE'S POV-

I was talking to Penny about what sort of guitars she liked to play, and I found she and I were very alike. She would definitely become a good friend if we had more time to hang out. I noticed Pattie was having a hard time figuring out what we were talking about, and I didn't blame her. We were getting into some technical things on a guitar and I doubt she knew what any of it meant. She got up and walked to the kitchen to help Ringo and Laura with the kitchen and I watched her walk away, my eyes falling on John talking to Nichole. Nichole was laughing really hard and I frowned a little.

John smiled at being able to make her laugh, and I felt a twinge of jealousy. I could barely make her laugh. Why did John get to make her laugh? She was my girlfriend, so why didn't she laugh like that when I talked to her?

I was jolted out of my jealous thoughts when Penny poked my arm, "Oh sorry, Penny." I said with a start, "I was just..."

"You were jealous weren't you?" she asked with a giggle. She was no longer shy and uncomfortable talking to me, which was good, but I was still shocked she'd actually say that. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Penny laughed, "George, she doesn't laugh much. John's funny right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but-"

"George, she has a strange sense of humor," Penny said, "And John apparently knows what to say to get it out of her. It's not a big deal. It's not like they're snogging right in front of you or anything." I knew she was right, so I nodded with a large sigh.

"I know." I said, "I'm just no good with girls and Nichole's just..." I didn't ever have word for her. Penny patted my shoulder.

"I know, George," she said smiling, "But she's coming over here right now, so I'm gonna go and talk to Emma of something." I laughed and turned around just as Nichole walked up to me. She put her arms around me and smiled.

"I saw your jealous glare by the way." she said before I could kiss her or say anything. I blushed madly and looked down at my feet.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. She laughed and kissed the top of my head before I looked up.

"Nonsense!" she said grinning, "It's good to know that you care enough to get jealous when I talk to your friends." I rolled my eyes and she giggled.

"I wasn't that jealous." I mumbled before I pressed my lips to hers. She smiled and tightened her grip on me. I suddenly realized how quiet it was. I glanced around and saw everyone was watching us to see what was gonna happen. Nichole let go of me and stepped back suddenly. I tried not to look disappointed as I looked at everyone else.

"Um, sorry," Emma said dragging Paul and whoever else she could and dragging them out of the living room. John cleared his throat awkwardly and grabbed Cynthia's hand.

"Um We're gonna go on home." he said quickly grabbing his coat and left. Ringo looked like he didn't know what to do when Laura took his hand.

"Can we go for a walk Richie?" she asked biting her lip. I could definitely see what he liked about her. He grinned and they left. That left me, Nichole, and Pattie. Nichole scratched her head awkwardly and walked over to the door.

"Um, I think I should be getting home." she said shyly.

OK, that hurt a little.

I looked at Pattie and she shrugged. I hurried over to Nichole and took her hand before she could get out the door.

"Could I take you home then?" I asked biting my lip. She glanced at Pattie. She seemed to look around for Emma as Penny came back into the room.

"Um, I don't think Em's gonna be home tonight." she said with a light blush. Pattie snickered.

"Well then!" Pattie said, "I'll drive you home Penny. Nickie are you going with George?" Nichole looked at me and then at Pattie.

"Um, yeah I'll go with George." she said, clearly a bit shaken over something. Pattie pecked her cheek and Penny waved to me before they left.

Nichole and I were standing in the doorway awkwardly silent and it was killing me.

"Did I do something?" I asked finally.

LAURA'S POV-

Ringo was so cute! He held my hand as we walked down the street, randomly going wherever the sidewalk went. He was telling terribly cheesy jokes that I couldn't help but laugh at. He gave me a goofy grin every time I laughed too.

"OK, enough with the joke, Richie." I giggled, "Something else."

"Hmm," he said, "What else?" I giggled again and leaned my head against his arm.

"What were you going to say after I kissed you?" he asked thoughtfully. I looked at him, unsure of how he knew I wanted to say anything, "I could tell it in your eyes you wanted to say something."

I bit my lip, "The only problem with that is I don't remember what it was." I said slowly. He chuckled and pulled me around to face him.

"Then I guess I'll have to do it again then won't I?" he asked smiling brightly. I laughed and slid my arms around his neck. His hands went to my hips and I tried not to grin at him, but it didn't really work. He leaned down and kissed me again.

I felt so different kissing him than I did kissing anyone else. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was though. I kissed him back and I suddenly remembered what it was I wanted to tell him. When he pulled back, he gave me a smile and I giggled.

"I remember." I said trying not to laugh. He nodded and pecked my lips, "I wanted to tell you that you were a really good kisser." He frowned.

"Well I thought it was gonna be something romantic!" he said rolling his eyes. I laughed and he kissed me again. I like kissing him, "Like I'm pretty sure I'm falling madly in love with you and I've only known you for a couple of days." I was shocked suddenly.

"That's really romantic." I breathed. He was so serious, I couldn't help but believe him. He kissed me, this time longer and more passionately. It was a deep kiss and when he pulled back I was so breathless that I couldn't speak. He didn't make me either.

He kissed my cheek lovingly before I put my head against his chest with a blissful sigh.


	10. Chapter 10

**So, it turns out my sister's party was a bit short! so yay!**

**TessaLennon**** you are in this chapter I think. If you aren't in this one you'll be in the next as...Tessa Lennon!**

**~Tasha~ **

**BE HAPPY!**

* * *

NICHOLE'S POV-

"Did I do somthing wrong?" George asked as we walked to his car. I looked at him and shook my head.

"No, why would you think that?" I asked timidly. He shrugged and sighed. We got into the car and he drove toward my apartment.

"Are you sure?" he asked suddenly. I made a face at him.

"Sure?" I asked biting my lip. I felt really strange with him suddenly.

"Well you're being really quiet and I feel awkward not saying anything and I feel like I did something wrong." he said quickly. I sighed and reached my hand over to grab him.

"I'm fine George. You didn't do anything wrong." I said giving him a smile, "Really." he nodded let out a breath as we got to my apartment building.

He walked me up to my apartment and we stood at the door awkwardly for a minute. I made a decision then as I took his hand and tugged him into my apartment. He frowned at me and I gave him an innocent smile.

"I am all alone tonight." I said biting my lip, "Emma's staying with Paul and where else do you have to go besides home?" George smirked and pulled me into him. I wrapped my arms around him and he kissed me with a grin.

"Are you trying to get me to spend the night?" he asked with a laugh. I blushed and nodded shyly. He pecked my lips and giggled, "M'kay, then I'll stay." I smiled and pulled him to the couch where we sat and snuggled a bit. I put a blanket over us and sighed.

"So you seemed to like Penny." I said leaning my head back against his chest. He looked down at me.

"Yeah, she's nice." he said with a shrug, "She's funny too."

"Yeah she's a really big fan." I said laughing, "I'm sure she was flushing non-stop when she met you." George laughed.

"She was." he said as I nuzzled down into him. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my arm. He buried his nose in my hair and sighed.

"What time is it?" I asked softly. George lifted up his arm and looked at his watch. It was nearly 11:30. I yawned and cuddled into him.

"Where exactly were you planning on having me sleep?" he asked suddenly. I looked up at George and frowned. He blushed, "You know so I know what to expect from you." I didn't quite understand that, but I sat up and took his hand.

I pulled him into my bedroom and gestured to the bed, "Do you mind sleeping in here?" I asked, unsure if really wanted to. He was quiet for a minute before he let go of my hand. I watched him hop up and down trying to take his shoes off. He pulled his socks off next, then he unbuttoned his shirt and took that off. He reached for his belt and I found myself staring at him.

"Uh," he said, turning red again, "You don't mind if I take these off do you?"

"Just your pants right?" I asked, also blushing. he nodded and then he was standing in front of me in his boxers. I suddenly didn't know what to do. I usually slept in a tank top and my underwear, but could I do that with him here?

"Just do what you would if I wasn't here." he said as if to read my thoughts. I nodded, and a few minutes later I was snuggled up to George in a blue tanktop and no pants. His fingers were running through my hair as we laids there silently. I didn't think it was awkward, but I thought maybe george did so I tried to come up with something to talk about. He beat me to it.

"John's sister's coming from Blackpool tomorrow." he said randomly, "She's staying with John and Cynthia for a while."

I looked at him, "I didn't know John had a sister." I said with a little frown. George shrugged.

"She's his half-sister, but he doesn't care. She was closest to him than his other half-siblings were." George said, "She's really nice. Not a bit like John." I laughed and put my head on his chest.

"I'll get to meet her then?" I asked sleepily. George kissed the top of my head.

"I guess," he said, "I have to go to EMI tomorrow, so I don't know when you'll be able to meet her."

"Well I could go with you." I suggested hopefully. He chuckled and turned over on his side. He propped his head up on his elbow and pushed my hair behind my ears. He kissed my forehead and sighed.

"You could if you like." he said, "You'll be a bit bored." I shrugged and smiled at him. He grinned back and I kissed him lightly.

"You're going to think I'm completely crackers, but I'm gonna say this anyway." he said seriously. I nodded and put my arm around his waist.

He took a deep breath and he cupped my cheek, "Nichole I'm completely and totally in love with you." he said gently. I froze. No one had ever said that me. I never really had a boyfriend before George, and he was barely my boyfriend.

"Y-You are?" I stammered. He nodded and his thumb rubbed over my cheek. We just looked at each other before I grinned and pulled him closer, "So does that mean I'm officially George Harrison's girlfriend?" I joked. He sighed and pulled back a little.

"NIchole, I'm being as serious as I can here." he said sounding a little upset. I bit my lip and nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just don't know how to respond to that." I said nervously looking away from his dreadfully beautiful dark eyes.

"I love you too maybe?" he suggested with a huff, "I wouldn't even mind a thank you." I bit my lip and sat up.

"George, you're the first boyfriend I've ever had!" I said quickly, "I don't know about any of this stuff! I was a sheltered child growing up and I was never around boys or people with boyfriends other than Emma and she rarely ever had anyone tell her they loved her."

George sighed, "Nichole I'm just trying to let you know how I feel about you." he said pulling me up into him, "OK? I would do anything for you. I've never felt this way about anyone before." I looked down at my lap, still unsure of what to say. I wasn't really sure if I loved him. I knew I liked him, but I still wasn't very sure if it was because of who he was. He lifted my chin up so I'd look at him before he gave me the deepest kiss he ever gave me.

Then it all clicked. I kissed him back, trying to tell him how I felt. He pulled away and gave me a tender look that made me want to melt.

"I love you Nichole." he said quietly. I sighed and kissed him again.

"I love you too." I said making him grin and kiss me again and again.

"And yes it does make you George Harrison's official girlfriend." he said. I giggled and we laid back down against the pillows.

EMMA'S POV-

After Ringo kicked Paul and me out of his house, we went to Paul's house. I spent the night with him and got up much too early to get a photo shoot over and done with before the weekend. It was quite boring and I had to leave Paul's warm arms and bed.

PAUL'S POV-

After Emma left I was cold and couldn't go back to sleep. I got up and got ready to go to EMI. I ate breakfast and grabbed my bass before driving to the studio.

I was the last one to arrive and I was met by Nichole. She grinned at me before turning back to whoever she was talking to before I came in. It turned out to be Tessa, John's sister.

She was around 5'5'' and she had long blonde hair that went down her back nearly to her waist. Her eyes were brown like John's and that about all that was the same about them. She was funny, but not in the sarcastic way John was.

She saw me and grinned.

"Hi Paulie!" she said standing up from her seat. I walked over to her and she hugged me.

"Hello Tess." I said smiling, "How long are you gonna be here then?"

"About two weeks maybe." she shrugged, "My Dad's thinking about sending me down here for a while. He's moving to the states for some reason and refuses to let me go along."

"So he's sending you to John?" I teased. She giggled.

"Nothing wrong with that for me." she grinned, "He is my brother." I smiled and pecked her cheek before joining the others.

When we finished for the day, we all went to John's house. Cynthia made sandwiches (Which George and Tess ate most of) and we all talked. Tessa and Nichole seemed to get along very well and I wondered if it was just because Nichole was attached to George. Tessa and George were good friends when we were just a little group from Liverpool, and they haven't seen each other in ages.

Now Nichole was sitting between them as they had a very important (and loud) conversation. John seemed to like that Tess liked Nichole and was making a new friend. George suddenly laughed at something Nichole said and Tessa giggled as Cynthia passed out more sandwiches.

John suddenly squeezed in between Nichole and Tessa. Tessa groaned and John stuck his tongue out at her as he slid an arm around her.

"Jeez John we could have moved." George said feeling squished. Nichole stood up and started to sit somewhere else, but George pulled her into his lap. She giggled and he gave her cheek a loud kiss.

"I didn't want you to move!" John said, "Now Georgie's not squashed " Tessa giggled and put her head on her brother's shoulder. She glanced at me and I smiled at her as RIngo leaned forward to join in on the conversation.

"So how are you Ringo?" Tessa asked smirking, "All the girls falling over you too?"

He blushed, "Nope, just one." he said holding up the digit. I smiled, glad Ringo had a girl who loved him. Tessa squealed.

"Really? Who is she then?" she asked. John made a face and stuck his finger in his ear, claiming to have gone deaf.

"Her name's Laura."he said beaming, "She's one of Nichole's friends."

"Yeah, some of my friends feel left out not that every Beatle's been taken and there isn't one for them." Nichole said giggling.

"All of the Beatles are taken?" Tessa asked looking at me. I smiled.

"Yeah You'll meet Emma later." I said waving my hand at her. She grinned and nodded.

"You guys all have girlfriends!" she said, "Who do I get then!"

"You get me!" John said making a face at her. Tessa laughed and rolled her eyes.

"What about Cynthia?" She asked with a smirk. John shrugged.

"She's good at sharing." John said as Cynthia walked back in with a tray of tea.

"I don't share Beatles though." she said with a wink at Tessa. They giggled and I sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

**So, TessaLennon, Don't take this chapter in a bad way for your character. I kinda had an idea and went wth it. I promise the next chapter won't be so bad.**

* * *

EMMA's POV-

When I got finished with my shoot I went to Paul's house. I knocked on the door and there was no answer. I sighed and went home. I figured I could use a fresh change of clothes anyway. When I got to my bedroom there was a note on my bedroom door from Nichole.

-_Went to the studio with George, probably going to John's after._

_Nickie!_

I bit my lip. That's probably where Paul was. I got dressed again and headed for John's house. I slowly walked up the walkway wondering if Paul didn't tell me he was coming here because he didn't want to see me or if he didn't know he was gonna end up here. I hesitated before knocking. Maybe he didn't really like as much as I thought he did.

"Emma, you are being ridiculous." I mumbled to myself. I lifted my hand to knock, but my fist didn't make it to the door in time. It opened and there stood Paul with his coat on like he was about to leave.

"Emma!" he said happily, "I was just going home to call you." I bit my lip and he took my hand and pulled me inside. He gave me a good kiss before pulling me into the living room where everyone was sitting.

Nichole was in George's lap while John sat next to them with another girl I didn't know. Cynthia was sitting on the loveseat playfully cuddled up to Ringo looking sleepy. He had a teasing arm over her shoulders and I giggled at him as Paul pulled me over the John and the girl.

"Hey Tess," Paul said grinning, "This is my girl Emma." The girl sat up from John's arm and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Tessa." she said, "I'm John's sister." I smiled at her and nodded.

"Hi." I said back before Paul pulled me to share the armchair with him. I felt a bit awkward, but it passed when Paul kissed my cheek several times.

I giggled and him and I put my head on his shoulder and glanced at George and Nichole. Nichole was in the process of falling asleep and George was tickling her nose with the tip of his finger. She'd swat at his hand and sniffle, but he'd just do it again. They were so cute! There was a sudden snore from somewhere and everyone looked at Ringo, who was wide awake. He nodded to Cynthia, who was still snuggled up to him, and we all saw she was passed out. John gave a cute grin and I nearly melted. I knew John loved her, but the way he acted sometimes proved otherwise. I sighed and nuzzled into Paul's shoulder. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed the top of my head.

I looked up at him and grinned. He kissed the tip of my nose and I giggled. I looked at Nichole again and found she'd fallen asleep. John stood up suddenly and picked up a camera. He took a picture of her against George and George rolled his eyes.

"She's going to hate you for that you know?" he asked quietly. John nodded and smirked at him. He then turned to Ringo and put his hands on his hips.

"And what is this Richard?" he asked, "My wife cuddled up to you when you have a girlfriend! I am appalled sir!" Tessa and I laughed at him and he grinned. He scooped up Cynthia easily and carried her away. Ringo looked a little confused, but he shrugged it off and picked up the phone.

Laura eventually showed up and she met Tessa, who was very nice, but was very possessive when it came to the boys. She kept her distance however when George, or Paul, or Ringo were being possessive over us. I know it's a little confusing, but She acted more like a sister to them. She was practically shoving George and Nichole together though. They were always next to each other, not that they minded, but it was funny when George crossed the room to do something and Tessa would gently pushed Nichole to follow him.

There were also moments when she'd cuddled up to George or Paul and Nichole or I would get a bit jealous. I could tell Nichole didn't like when she did that, and I could see the discomfort George felt when he caught Nichole's eye when it happened.

Paul tried to keep her from doing it to him, but every now and then she'd get to him and he grin and bear it. I didn't mind so much that she liked them, it was just a little strange that she cuddled into them.

John stayed with Cynthia, wherever he took her, and didn't come back until later. He saw Tessa cuddled up to George's side while Nichole sat on the loveseat nearby feeling a bit awkward.

"Tess," he said giving her a glare, "You do know you're making George uncomfortable?" Tessa sat up from Gorge and looked at him, then Nichole and blushed.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry." she said scooting over, "I just haven't seen him in a while and the last time I saw him I could do that." George stood up then and moved over to Nichole. He snogged her pretty good and gave her a smile. She giggled and rolled her eyes at him. He was clearly apologizing for the awkwardness. She pecked his cheek and I glanced at Tessa as John sat down next to her.

I nearly gasped. She was practically glaring at Nichole. Could it be possible that she had eyes for George? I bit my lip and watched her until John cleared his throat to her. She snapped her gaze at him and she gave him an innocent smile.

This could get a bit messy.

GEORGE'S POV-

I apologized to Nichole for nearly a whole hour after we left John's house for the way Tessa acted. Nichole just brushed it off mostly as we took a walk through the streets of London. I could tell something was bothering her though.

I'd learned when she was quiet, I mean really quite, she was either thinking ar was upset about something. I gave her hand a squeeze before tugging her into my side. She slid her arm around my waist and leaned her head against my shoulder. I hoped she'd just come out and tell me what was wrong. I was no good at asking about thing like that.

"Did you notice the was Tessa was looking at you?" she asked slowly. I frowned at her and shook my head, "I have no idea if that's good or bad." she mumbled.

"I noticed the glares she gave you when she thought I didn't notice." I said, hoping that didn't make things worse. Nichole sighed and pulled away from my side. I stopped and grabbed her hand.

"Did I do something?" I asked, hoping I hadn't made her upset. She looked at the ground and bit her lip.

"No it's not you really." she said, "But Tessa..." she trailed and I sighed.

"Nickie please tell me what's wrong!" I pleaded. She looked at me and took in a deep breath.

"I think John's sister has a crush on you." she said quickly. I knew that already, but I thought she got over it a long time ago.

"I know she used too..."

"No George, I mean now," she said, sounding like she might start sobbing at any second, "And I'm scared she'll steal you away from me." I sighed and stepped closer to her.

"Nichole, I told you last night that I loved you." I said seriously, "I'm not going anywhere. I know Tessa has this thing for me, but I don't notice it anymore. She knows I don't feel that way about her anyway, and John won't let her separate us. I promise!" Nichole thought for a second before she nodded and I pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too." she mumbled into my coat. I grinned and kissed the top of her head. We went on with our walk after that.

LAURA'S POV-

Ringo and I stayed at John's house for a while and was perfectly content being in Ringo's arms on the couch. Paul, and Emma left after Tessa got a little too close to Paul, and I wondered what was up with her. After Paul left John asked to speak with her in the kitchen and Ringo sighed. I told him I'd be back and had to go to the bathroom, when really I was going to eavesdrop.

I put my ear against the kitchen door and listened to the quiet argument going on.

"Tess I swear if you break either of them up you aren't ever coming back here." John scolded in a low Whisper/ yell.

"But John!" Tess said back, "I love George too! It's not fair! Why does this random girl get him when I've known him as long as you have!?"

"Tessa, George has a hard enough time getting girls without your help! He really seems to love Nichole, so if you mess that up I swear you won't be happy with the George that you may or may not end up with!"

"Well what about Paul!?" Tessa moaned gently, "He gets plenty of girls!"

"Yes he does, but that doesn't matter! You aren't going to be allowed near them if you're going to act that way with them!" John said getting a tad louder. I heard Tessa groaned and stomp toward the door I was listening at. I hurried away and into the livingroom where Ringo was smirking."You could have just asked what Tess's problem was, love." he said as i sat back down. He put his arm over my shoulders and I kissed his cheek.

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked, my mind going to a million different thoughts. What would happen to Nichole if George ended up with Tessa? What would happened to Emma? I never thought Tessa would like George or Paul. I was slightly worried she go out for Ringo too, but I was pulled out of that thought when Ringo laughed.

"She doesn't like me." h e whispered in my ear, "She hasn't known me as long as George or Paul. You have nothing to worry about." I smiled at him and he kissed me.

"So you're still madly in love with me then?" I asked cheekily. He laughed and I slid my arms around his neck.

"Yes." he said before he kissed me again.


	12. Chapter 12

NICHOLE'S POV-

The weeks went on, and Tessa didn't bother me so much and she kept a distance from George. I could tell John had a say in how she was acting because he was always making sure she behaved. It was the end of May and George told me they were going on a tour. I wasn't really sure how to react to this, so I didn't. He looked a little hurt that I didn't react, but he shrugged it off when Emma and Paul came in.

We were hanging out at mine and Emma's place and we were planning on having Pizza and watching a movie on the telly all together. George was excited because it's what normal people did on weeknights. He, being a Beatles, obviously didn't just sit down and have pizza and a movie any night he wanted to, and the fact that he had a girl to snuggled up to him at the scary parts just made it all the better. I laughed at him when he told me all this. Paul agreed and Emma and I had a bit of fun teasing them. We'd all grown very comfortable around each other.

Anyroad, Emma and Paul came in from the kitchen and Emma announced she was going on tour with them and I felt rather hurt that george hadn't asked me along with him. I looked at my lap, and Paul cleared his throat loudly, making all too obvious that he was trying to get George's attention.

"Erm, Nickie," he said sitting down next to me. I couldn't help but look at him. I liked when he called me that. Anyone else and I would have slapped them silly for it. No one called me Nickie except Pattie, and occasionally Emma when she was trying to tease me. George said it differently somehow.

"Yes?" I asked as he slid his arm around my shoulders. He kissed me lightly before taking my right hand in his left gently.

"Would you like to come one tour with me?" he asked giving me that look that made every girl in the world shriek, but me melt into a puddle, "Emma's going with Paul, and I think Laura's going with Ringo. It wouldn't be any fun without you along with me as long as everyone else has their girls around." He was doing this on purpose; trying to be romantic and corny because I mentioned to him that I liked it. I blushed and he grinned.

"You don't have to ask like that." I said giggling, "But yes I'll go along with you." He smiled and he kissed me for a long time before Paul and Emma broke us apart complaining about being hungry. George giggled and I picked up the phone to order pizza. Paul picked the movie and he and George set it up while Emma and I made a salad and got some drinks.

When the pizza arrived we all sat on the couch and ate while we watched "Witchcraft". I shuddered at the title. Scary movie's weren't really my thing, but Emma really like them and it was three against one. I started to keep my eyes shut, but it was hard to eat that way and George only teased me about it. When we finished eating I volunteered to get the dishes cleaned up, but George piled them on the coffee table and didn't let me up.

"You're not going anywhere." he said with a laugh, "I don't get to watch movies like this whenever I want to, and I want you to get scared and let me hold you." I giggled at him and I leaned against him. I glanced at Emma and saw she was sitting in Paul's lap while his hand rubbed up and down her leg. George only had his arm around my shoulders, and I couldn't tell if he wanted me closer or not. I scooted closer to him and put my arm around his waist and sighed. He glanced down at me and smiled.

I sat through the movie, only getting scared, much to George's disappointment, a few times. When it was over I hopped up and cleared off the dishes. George laughed at me and helped me a bit. Emma and Paul were talking to each other while I cleaned up the Pizza box and cups from drinks.

I liked that George helped clean up. He seemed to notice it put me in a good mood when I didn't have to do it by myself and he really seemed to like making me happy and laughing because before either of us knew what was happening, he was tickling me wickedly. How he found out I was ticklish, I'll never know, but he was certainly glad he did.

I started off as a little poke when I was washing dishes and I giggled. He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist and started tickling me. I shrieked with laughter and he smiled. My hands were soaking wet and were no use on his strong fingers that refused to release me. I laughed loudly and I was having a hard time catching my breath.

We ended up falling in the floor, where George continued his treacherous act. I was lying on my back and he was straddling me with a wide grin on his face.

"George!" I laughed grabbing his hands, trying to get him to stop, "Please! I can't breathe!" he giggled and when Paul and Emma came in and laughed at us he stopped and got up. He helped me up and I kissed him, even if what he did was rather cruel on my side of the argument. He grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well, Georgie, we better go." Paul said grabbing their coats. He kissed Emma goodbye and George gave me a kiss to the forehead before letting go and going behind Paul.

LAURA'S POV-

The doorbell rang at my house and I groaned. I got up off the couch and my cousin ran ahead of me, getting to the door before I could even get halfway. He opened the door and spoke to whoever it was and then slammed it shut.

"David who was that?" I asked rolling my eyes.

David shrugged and ran off. That probably meant it was someone important. I opened the door and looked just in time to see Ringo walking down the sidewalk to his car. I gasped and ran after him.

"Richie!" I yelled. He turned around and grinned as I ran to him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Hello, love." he said, "Your cousin said you weren't home."

"Word of advice " I sighed, Don't ever believe what David says." Ringo laughed and I kissed him. I felt like I hadn't seen him in ages. He giggled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Do you want to come inside?" I asked softly. Ringo bit his lip.

"Well I came over to see if you wanted to go out tonight," he said biting his lip. I smiled and nodded.

"Just let me get my coat and tell me aunt where I'm going." I said dragging him back to the door. We walked into the house and Ringo looked around while I ran upstairs to my room.

I came back with my coat and my aunt. She insisted on meeting Ringo. She beamed at him and Ringo glanced at me awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, she really wanted to meet you." I said biting my lip nervously.

"Well of course I do!" Gigi said loudly, "Laura, he's your boyfriend! WHy wouldn't I want to meet him!?" Ringo chuckled nervously and I walked over next to him.

"OK, you met him," I said quickly, let's go now." I grabbed his hand and started out the door, but Gigi pushed it shut before we could leave. I huffed and Ring wrapped his arm around me.

"It's OK, Laura." he giggled. He held out his hand to Gigi and she smiled, "I'm Ringo."

"Gigi." My aunt responded shaking his hand. David marched into the room then I knew Ringo'd ever come back when David kicked him in the shins and ran off laughing like the 7 year old he was.

"Hey there little guy," Ringo said smiling, "I'm Ringo." he said. David, like I predicted, kicked poor Ringo int he shin and ran away laughing evilly. Ringo yelled loudly and hopped on one foot clutching his hurt shin.

"Oh Jeez, I'm sorry." I apologized, trying not to start sobbing. Gigi took Ringo into the Kitchen to get a bag of ice for his leg and I leaned against the door and squeezed my eyes shut. This night was already turning out terrible. I gulped back the tears while I waited for Ringo to come back. It took a while, and I was starting to get worried for no reason until I felt soft hand against my cheeks. A meaningful kiss was given to my lips and I opened my eyes when they were pulled away.

"Do you want to go now?" he asked quietly. I looked at him for a second before suddenly wrapping my arms around him. He hugged me back and I sighed, "Are you OK?"

I nodded and sniffled, "Let's just go before something else terrible happens." Ringo grinned and nodded before taking my hand and pulling me out the door.

We walked for a while and I sighed, totally content to go wherever as long as Ringo was the one holding my hand and taking me there. I leaned my head on his arm and he kissed the top of my head.

We walked to a little diner and sat down in a booth. He held my hand across the table and I couldn't help but smile at him. I was thrilled to be with him.

I noticed he was staring at me, and blushed madly, "What is it?" I asked giggling.

He shrugged, "I just have a hard time figuring out what color your eyes are." he said randomly. I laughed at him, "Well what color are they?"

I shrugged, "I dunno really." I said still giggling a little, "I never really thought about it."

"Well I could have sworn they were blue when I met you, but now they're really green." he said still looking at my eyes. I blushed again and leaned forward over the table. I kissed him and he smiled at a waitress walked up and shrieked.

"IT'S RINGO STARR!" she screamed. My eyes widened and Ringo groaned before taking my hand and running out of the diner. A crowd had gathered and they were chasing us down the street. Ringo pulled me around a corner and into an alley. We ran to the other side and out on the street again, but the group of girls were still after us. Ringo pulled me into a little shop and we hid behind the counter. He held his finger to his lips for me to be quiet and I nodded. He randomly kissed my cheek several times before he peeked over the counter to find just a very angry looking store manager.

"What are you two kids doing?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest. I bit my lip and pulled Ringo out of the shop quickly. We held hands as we walked back to the diner. I suddenly stopped and made a face. Ringo looked upset suddenly.

"I'm sorry about the girls, Laura, really," he said quickly, like I was about to dump him or something. I frowned.

"I know," I said softly, "I was just going to ask if we could go see a film or something." Ringo blushed and grinned.

"Sorry, I get nervous sometimes." he giggled. We went to a film and after that was went home. So even though we had a few bad moments, I still had fun with Ringo.


	13. Chapter 13

GEORGE'S POV-

It was the day before we were going to leave for Denmark on the tour and we were going to a photo shoot for some newspaper. We invited the girls along, but Brian killed that dream before they could say whether they wanted to come or not.

We went to get out pictures taken, and I noticed Ringo was looking a bit green. He said he was fine, but there was something about him that made me think otherwise. I tried to make sure he was alright for a while and he snapped at me.

"George, I am fine, could you please quit asking?" I just backed off after that and went on with the shoot. We were nearly finished when Ringo collapsed. I gasped and John and I put him on a chair. I knew something was wrong with him.

Brian was stressed out as it was, and this didn't help. He was running around trying to figure out what to do. Ringo was taken to the hospital, and we were told we could leave. I knew Laura would want to know what happened, so I called her on the phone. Ringo and I made sure we knew each others girlfriends phone numbers in case something like this happened.

when the phone was answered, it wasn't Laura. Her aunt told me she went out with friends and I hoped those friends were Nichole and Emma. I called Nichole's number and prayed she answered.

"Hello?" she asked sound a bit frustrated in being interrupted in something.

"Nickie?" I asked quickly.

"Oh Hi George," she said, "What's up?"

"Um, is Laura with you? Please say yes." I said, crossing my fingers.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" she said. I let out a slight breath of relief.

"Well Ringo's sick and I figured Laura'd want to know." I said, "She wasn't at home, so I hoped she was with you..."

"Yeah she's here, I'll tell her." Nichole said, "Um so I'll see you later, love." she said. I smiled and shook my head at her.

"M'kay," I said, "Bye." I hung up and then Pal, John, and I rushed to the hospital. We weren't aloud to see RIngo for a while an Brian was still talking about going on the tour with out Ringo.

"We can't go without him!" I protested, "It won't be the Beatles without Ringo!" Brian gave me a look that told me to be quiet.

"George, we promised the fans shows." John said. I couldn't believe he was agreeing to this.

"But can't we cancel them?" I asked. Paul and John shook their heads. I huffed and Brian got a fill-in drummer until Ringo got better. I sighed and we got ready to leave for Denmark for the rest of the day.

I called Nichole because I didn't want to talk to anyone else. She was the only one who thought it wrong to go on tour with out poor Ringo. I ended up spending the night at her place. Emma was already in bed when I got there and Nichole was heading there. She was just finishing up her packing first. I sat on the couch silently until she was finished. She plopped down next to me and bit her lip.

"Are you alright, Geo?"she asked gently. I glanced at her before leaning my head against her shoulder. She couldn't help but chuckled as she gently ran her slender fingers through my hair comfortingly. I sighed and shut my eyes before I felt her kiss the top of my head, "George?"

I sighed, "I dunno, Nickie," I said quietly, "I just feel bad going without Ringo." Her fingers gave my hair a light tug.

"I know, but he'll join the tour when he's better." she said, "I don't think it's right going without him either, but there's nothing you can do about it, love." i sighed again and looked up at her. She gave me a smile and I couldn't help but smile back at her. I sat up and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her nearly into my lap. I kissed her and she sighed.

"You tired?" she asked biting her lip. I nodded and she stood up and held her hand out to me. I took it and we went into her room to bed. I liked when I got to wrap my arms around my perfect girl. She fit so well against my side, and I suddenly couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather be with. I fell asleep snuggled up to Nichole, quite happy to be with her for as long as I can.

RINGO'S POV-

I came to feeling groggy. What happened. I opened my eyes and looked at my hand. I smaller hand was holding mine ad I followed the arm up to see Laura sitting next to me looking worried. She was leaning on her elbows against her knees and she looked at me like she was about to start crying.

"Frankie," I said sitting up a little. She gave a surprised gasp and her hand tightened around mine.

"Ringo," she said in relief, "God, I thought you were gonna die there for a while."

"What? Naw, not when I get me pretty girl lookin' after me." I joked. She smiled and I pulled her hand until she was close enough for me to kiss. She giggled and rolled her eyes a little.

"The Doctors said you couldn't go on tour." she said, "They said you have tonsillitis ad that you have to have your tonsils out." That's what got me down. Now I couldn't go on tour with the lads.

"You can go without me-" I started to say, but Laura shook her head.

"Nope, I'm not going anywhere without you, Richie." she said seriously, "It'd be a bit weird going along and you not being there anyway. I'll just wait here with you. We'll go together." I smiled at her and I squeezed her hand in mine.

Laura was definitely the type of girl I wanted to keep around, "I love you, Frankie." I said, using the nickname I'd heard Nichole and Emma call her. She giggled at me and stood up.

"I love you too Richie," she said, "But right now I have to go home. My aunt was expecting me home an hour ago and I was supposed to make dinner for David." I giggled and she kissed me goodbye before leaving. I sighed, very unhappy that I couldn't go along with the others. I was very much looking forward to this tour because it was the first one I'd get with my girl. John was the only one who wasn't bringing their girl along and that was because Cynthia had to stay home and take care of Julian, not to mention that Tessa wanted to go in her place. Nichole and Emma weren't really too thrilled with that, but she were slowly getting used to her being around.

I sighed and figure I'd better get some sleep if I couldn't do anything better.

EMMA'S POV-

The next morning I got up and was very surprised to find George Harrison in my kitchen standing making toast in nothing but a pair of boxers. I nearly tripped over my own two feet with surprise. I didn't know he was here, and that certainly was a surprise. I cleared my throat and George turned around and gave me a sheepish grin.

"Erm, sorry, Em, I was just making toast for Nichole..." he muttered before the toast popped up and and he quickly put it on a plate before hurrying into Nichole's bedroom with it. I giggled at him and made myself a bowl of cereal.

A few minutes later there was a yelp from Nichole's room at finding George in there. Her bedroom was connected to the bathroom, why she was the one that got it I wouldn't know, and she obviously figured he'd be in here making toast.

She shoved him out of her room and shut the door.

"I'm sorry Nickie!" he said through the door, "I was in my underwear when Emma got up and I panicked!" I heard Nichole laugh behind her door.

"Well you can come back in when I'm wearing clothes." she said. I knew she was amused by him, and I could hear the smile on her face. I chuckled and George turned around to face me again. He was still in his boxers, and he blushed.

"George, I've seen plenty of guys in their boxers." I said laughing. He nodded and awkwardly sat down, "I've actually seen them in a lot less..." I muttered before taking a sip of orange juice. George cleared his throat awkwardly as Nichole's bedroom door opened.

"You could have at least left me the toast I asked for!" Nichole said thrusting the plate at him. He chuckled.

"I got hungry!" he shrugged, "It would have been there if you didn't take such a long shower." Nichole rolled her eyes and he made her some more toast.

"Also, if there are crumbs in my bed, you aren't sleeping there anymore." she said with the most serious look. I choked on my juice. I never thought George got anywhere close to Nichole's bed. Nichole noticed my reaction and snickered at me. I tuck my tongue out at her and she giggled.

After we were all dressed we got our luggage and then we went to the airport. The rest of the lads with a strange looking guy were waiting for us.

"Jeez Hari, you couldn't have taken longer could you?" John asked impatiently.

"You try getting two girls ready to get one plane." he complained. Nichole slapped his arm and I giggled, catching Paul's distracted attention.

"Oh hello, love." he said wrapping his arm around me. I smiled and he kissed my cheek.

I was introduced to Jimmy Nicole. I didn't like him much, but I was nice to him knowing he wouldn't be around very long. We were off after that. on our way to Denmark. I was excited to say the least.


	14. Chapter 14

NICHOLE'S POV-

"Nickie wake up!" George said shoving my shoulder lightly, "We're here." I looked at him and picked my head up off his shoulder.

"What?" I asked stupidly. I knew exactly what he said. George pecked my cheek before standing up from the seat. I realized there were lots of noise coming from outside the plane. I frowned and looked out the window. I can't say I was surprised to see all the girls out there, but I can't say I wasn't either. I got up and went over to where everyone was standing.

Emma was leaning against Paul as Brian spoke about what was going on and how we were getting to the hotel.

"...You girls'll be in a different car from the lads, but don't worry you will all make it to the hotel." Brian said finishing off. I wasn't really paying attention. I walked to George's side and he slid his arm around my waist. He grinned at me and tugged me toward the door. John went out first, then Paul followed wit Emma clinging to him, slightly scared she'd get lost without him. George pulled me with him out then Tessa and then the replacement drummer, Jimmy. The crowds got louder when they saw the boys, and I refrained from covering my ears; only because George was holding my hand and refused to let go (Like he would get lost without me).

We pushed through the crowd, the police making it a bit easier holding back the frantic fans, and we made it to the cars. George tugged me into the car with him and the rest of the boys, when I suddenly remembered I was supposed to be riding with Emma and Tessa. I started to tell George, but he gave me a wink and the door shut and we were off.

I leaned my head on his shoulder as we drove and I couldn't help smiling.

"Are you still tired?" he asked his fingers running through my hair slowly. I sighed and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"A little." I said. John nudged my shoulder and I swatted at him.

"well you'll have to get over that won't you?" he asked cheekily. I smirked at him and he shoved my shoulder.

"I don't think you can make me Lennon." I said playfully.

"Try me, Boyd." he countered. I laughed and George wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Paul and Jimmy were having a conversation all on their own, and I felt so bad for Ringo; not being able to come along. I knew I had to be nice to Jimmy, but that didn't mean I liked him taking Ringo's place. I didn't realize I was staring until George snapped his fingers in front of my face.

I jumped and gasped a little. I blushed madly and George laughed, "What were thinking so hard about, love?" he asked. I shrugged as the car pulled up to the hotel.

We got out to more screams and shouts for the Beatles as another car pulled up. Tessa, Emma, and a very unhappy Brian stepped out.

Once we were in the hotel and checked in, We went to our rooms. All the girls were sharing a suite while the boys shared their own suite.

I claimed one of the bed by the window in one of the two bedrooms and Emma claimed the bed in the other room. That left Tessa choosing between us. She seemed to pick at random, but ended up in my room. She wasn't half bad most of the time. She was funny and nice, all up until George or Paul walked in. That's when she flirted no matter if you were their girlfriend or not. I knew John tried to keep her in line, and she stayed there sometimes, but other times she was nearly unbearable. I tossed my suitcase on my bed and went into the common area of the suite and sat down next to Emma. She smiled at me as Brian walked into the suite.

"Didn't I say that you girls were all riding together?" he asked crossly. I sighed and looked at my lap.

"I'm sorry Brian," I said quickly, "George pulled me in before I could say anything."

"That's no excuse!" Brian said back, getting a bit loud, "If you girls don't behave you'll be on a plane back home before George or Paul can even think about protesting. I suddenly felt like crying. Had riding in the same car as George been so terrible? We all got to the hotel, so what did it matter? Brian gave me a stern looked before leaving the suite again.

"Was that Eppy?" Tessa asked jerking her thumb at the door. Emma nodded, but I kept my gaze on my lap. I glanced at Emma before getting up and leaving the suite. No one had ever said anything too terrible to me in my life, and what Brian said wasn't all that bad. It was a bit unfair, but nothing too terrible. Why I started sobbing as soon as I was out of the suite I couldn't tell you. I just felt so terrible for not doing what Brian said.

I was never really one for breaking the rules, but when I did it was either never intentional or it was something so small that it didn't matter. If I got caught I either shrugged it off and took the punishment or I got a good short lecture on the matter before getting off without any trouble. Never had I _cried_ over a warning. I never liked being punished as a child, and I certainly never got too worked over it, but now I didn't know what came over me.

I heaved a sob and tried to stay quiet as I pulled my knees to my chest and cried into them. The door across the hall from our suite opened and Paul stepped out. He saw me and turned right around and got George. I heard him call for George, and I heard George's question of what was wrong before I felt his arm wrap around me before he pulled into his lap.

"Nichole." he said near my ear, "What's wrong love?" I put my arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"B-Brian said that if I didn't follow what he said that he'd send me home." I choked. George pulled me back and kissed my forehead.

"Nickie He's not gonna send you home." he said gently, "Why'd he tell you that?"

"Because I rode with you here." I said wiping my face with my sleeve. George had a massive scowl on his face.

"That's rubbish!" he said getting a little angry. I flinched a bit and his gaze softened a bit. He pulled me close and he kissed the top of my head, "It's alright, Nichole. I won't let him send you home..." he trailed off as Brian strode up and looked over at us. George cocked a threading eyebrow at him and I saw Brian's look of confusion. He saw me crying and a bit of guilt entered his face.

"I'll talk to him, love." George said gently, "Don't worry OK?" I nodded and he kissed me gently. He suddenly smiled.

"George, are you as hungry as I am?" I asked with a sniffle. He laughed and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Why do you alway ask if you know that answer?" he asked, "I am George Harrison, My name means hungry." I laughed and he slid his arm around my waist. He kissed the side of my head before saying he had to grab his coat before we could go. I nodded and followed him into his suite.

I saw John and Jimmy playing a game of cards, and the look on Jimmy's face made if evident that he was losing; badly. Brian had walked in before us and was sitting on the couch watching them.

"Alright now that you're all in here." Brian said noticing George, "Wait where's Paul?"

"He went to the girl's room to talk to Emma." John said without looking away from his cards. Brian sighed.

"Anyway, you are not to go out until later." Brian said, "Much later." John moaned and slapped his card down where Jimmy could see them.

"But Eppy!" George said before John could talk, "Me and Nichole were going to get some food!"

"I mean it!" Brian said with a glance at me, which made me remember what he'd said. George noticed my stiffness and he stepped a bit in front of me.

"Brian, why can't we go out then?" John asked noticing the glare George was giving to Brian.

"There are too many girls out there." Brian said simply, "You could be seen and mobbed in a second, besides that I won't know exactly where you are."

"We aren't children," George scowled, "We can take care of ourselves."

"Not the point," Brian said seriously, "If something happened to you then I wouldn't know where to find you, we'd all be in trouble."

"So what if we don't follow what you say?" Jimmy asked joining the conversation as he slyly switched his hand of cards with John's.

Brian stood there looking at him, and George cut in before he could answer, "Oh don't worry Jimmy he'll just send you home." he said. My mouth dropped open. I thought I got worked up over the matter.

Brian gave George a stern look and George cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Also something we should talk about." George went on, "Who ever said you were in charge of the girls?"

"I set all this up, George," Brian said, "Everything I say is for safety reasons."

"So that means you can send them home if they don't listen to you?" George said. I grabbed his arm and he pulled it away from me.

"George, Please." I said in a slight hiss.

"George, I said the girls could come along, so that means that they have to follow some rules just like you do." Brian said crossing his arms over his chest. I looked between them and George suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door.

"Where are you going?" Brian asked through gritted teeth. George didn't answer, he just pulled me out of the room and out of the hotel.

"You still hungry?" he asked as if the argument between him and Brian never happened. I nodded and suddenly kissed his cheek wetly. He made a face and giggled.

"I love you." I said smiling, "But you really didn't have to say all that..." He shrugged and gave me a smile before we went to get some food.

LAURA'S POV-

I went to see Ringo, feeling so terrible for him. I didn't mind that I'd miss some of the tour, but I knew I wouldn't have fun without him.

I walked into his room and he grinned at me. I sat down next to his bed and kissed his cheek.

"How're you doing?" I asked taking his hand in mine. He shrugged and sighed. He was watching the boys on the TV arrive in Denmark. He really looked sad when he saw Jimmy. He clearly didn't like the guy.

I shut ff the TV and squeezed his hand a little.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"M'fine" he said with a nod. I knew there was something wrong and he could tell because I just kept looking at him, "What if JImmy becomes permanent?"

"What?"

"Oh C'mon think about it!" RIngo said, "What if Jimmy replaces me? They replaced Pete Best with me! What if Jimmy's here to stay!?"

I looked at him and saw the terror in his eyes, "Richie, they aren't going to replace you." I said stroking his hand, "I don't think George would let that happen."

He giggled a little, "Yeah," he said. George was his best mate in the band, and he knew that George didn't even want to go on the tour without him, but didn't really have much of a say. After that a nurse came in a said I had to go. I kissed Ringo goodbye before leaving.

I hoped he got better soon.


	15. Chapter 15

EMMA'S POV-

After Nichole walked out of the suite I knew there was something wrong. I knew she felt bad for riding with George, but I never expected her to take anything like that. She seemed really upset by what Brian said. I didn't have much time to think about it because Paul came in and sat on the couch.

"Is Nichole OK?" he asked, concern shining in his eyes. I shrugged.

"I dunno, Brian came in here saying we had to follow what he said or we'd be going home and she just broke down I think."

"He said that?" Paul asked making a face, "because she rode with us instead of with you?" I nodded and Paul sighed.

"I don't know why she's so worked up though..." I mumbled.

"I think she's gotten very attached to George." Paul said. I knew that. All you had to do was look at them and you knew they belonged to each other. You didn't even have to look hard, just a glance would do it, "Anyway. I don't see why Brian cared so much. We all got here, so what does it matter?" I shrugged and then JOhn came in, looking a little peeved.

"Hello," I said with a small smile.

"Do you know what just happened!?" he asked a giant smile appearing on his face, "Little Georgie just told Brian off about saying he'd send you girls home and for making Nichole cry!"

Paul and I looked at each other and gaped, "Really?" Paul asked.

John nodded, "Yeah and Brian told us not to go anywhere, but George and Nichole went to get something to eat anyway."

I was suddenly very worried. What if Brian sent her home because she went out with George? I bit my lip as everyone else's thoughts went to the same thing.

"She'll be fine," John said suddenly, "George won't let him do it, and I won't let him either."

"Me either." Paul said with a nod. I smiled and pecked his cheek. He beamed and kissed my cheek back as Tessa walked in.

"What'd I miss?" she asked. John told what George did, a bit exaggerated most likely, and Tessa laughed. "That's brilliant!" I giggled and that's when George and Nichole came in laughing about something.

"Have fun did you?" I asked smirking. George nodded and he pulled Nichole over to the couch. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him.

RINGO's POV-

The next few days in the hospital went by OK. By the time the lads were in arriving in Australia I was able to meet them. Me and Laura went alone on the plane and she was clearly excited.

When we got to the hotel I got a giant hug from Nichole and Emma. Laura got hugs too, but I got more. MWAHAHAHA! Sorry...

Anyroad, When we got to the hotel, I could instantly see Brian wasn't happy about something. I knew it wasn't anything I did, but it still made me a bit uneasy especially when Brian warned me that Laura was to be on her best behaviour.

I nodded, unsure of what had happened while I was gone. I asked George later and he got a bit flustered. He told me about what had happened and I made sure to tell Laura to try and be good.

We all went out to this really fancy restaurant, and I could see something was wrong with Laura. She seemed uneasy so I took her hand. I gave her a smile and she smiled back, I wasn't convinced.

For some reason we ended up being the only one at the table. The other girls went to the bathroom and the rest of the lads went to do something, I'm not sure what. I heard Laura sighed as she shifted in her seat.

"Frankie are you alright, love?" I asked her leaning forward at the table. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine Richie." she said in a choked sort of way. I bit my lip and squeezed her hand in mine.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, slightly worried. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, really..." she said as the others came back.

Laura still seemed uneasy, but I tried not to notice it. She tried not to show it, but I could tell everyone noticed her discomfort.

Around half way through our meal Laura suddenly excused herself and left the table. She headed to the large glass doors and I frowned.

"I'll be right back," I mumbled as I quickly got up and went after her. I found her leaning against the brick wall. She had her head against the wall looking up at the dark sky.

"Laura," I said walking to stand in front of her. She looked at me and she looked like she was about to burst into tears, "What's wrong?" I stepped forward and pulled her off the wall.

"Nothing," she said putting her head against my chest.

"There's gotta be something," I said quietly, "Otherwise we'd be inside."

"I just needed some air is all." she said. I nodded, not really sure I believed her fully.

"Alright," he said, "We don't have to go back inside..." I said slowly. She looked up at me and giggled.

"Really?" she asked. I laughed and nodded. I pecked her cheek and we walked down the street back toward the hotel.

When we got there we hung out in her room until the rest came back.

"Rich!" George complained, "Where'd you go!?" Laura giggled next to me. She'd changed her clothes from the pretty dress she was wearing to a t shirt and a pair of pajama pants.

"We came back here," I shrugged, as Laura stood up and went into the room she was sharing with Nichole "I think Laura was a bit uncomfortable."

Nichole nodded, "Yeah she's not used to dinners and fancy restaurants." she said plopping down in Laura's seat next to me.

"Why not?" George asked, "It wasn't anything that big was it?" I shrugged.

"She grew up with her Aunt, Ringo," Nichole said, "Her aunt wasn't the richest person in the world. She rarely went out for dinner and she rarely did anything fancy. She just gets nervous around people like that because she's not used to it."

"I mean she was fine as soon as we were away from the place, but I just felt I did something wrong to make her feel that way." I said, feeling a little guilty as Laura walked back in the room.

"Jeez, Richie if you felt bad you could have asked me about it." she said sitting down on my other side, "I would have told you..."

I sighed, even though I did ask her...


	16. Chapter 16

NICHOLE'S POV-

By the time we'd reached Australia, I was pretty sure Brian was looking for a reason to send me home. It didn't matter where I went or what I was doing. He kept an eye on me, making sure I stayed in line. Even when I was with George. He noticed it and said he was going to do something about it, but I stopped that before it even started. Brian even made sure I was behaving when I was in my hotel room doing nothing. He was starting to get on my nerves.

George and I were just sitting on the couch in the hotel watching TV on one of the days the boys had to themselves, when Brian opens the door and looks at us before walking away again. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I was sitting against George's side with my arms around his waist. He had his arm around my shoulders while his other hand stroked my knees lightly. I rather liked this position and even though I was tired of Brian I was still rather unhappy when George got up and left after him. I sighed, not really wanting to move and go after him, but knowing something bad might happen if I didn't. I got up and followed behind George quickly. I found him back in his hotel room talking loudly to Brian.

"Will you please just leave us alone?" he asked, sounding quite angry, "She's not a child! Beside, have you even seen her do anything remotely close to 'Not behaving'? Brian it was my fault she was in the car the first time, so just leave it alone!" George looked at the band manager for a minute before turning and walking back toward the door. He saw me and bit his lip. I shook my head and leaned against the hotel wall. Why did George have to keep worrying about it? Though it annoyed me, I didn't care what Brian thought. He was capable of sending me home, but I didn't care by this point.

George walked up to me and he took my hand, "I'm sorry," he said, "He's just annoying me beyond belief." I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed his cheek and rolled my eyes at him.

"George, I don't care about that." I said, "Can we go do something?" He sighed and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Like what?" he asked softly. I thought for a second. I'd never been anywhere but England so I didn't know what was around.

"I dunno. Couldn't we just go for a walk?" I asked. He smiled and kissed me before taking my hand and pulling me down the hall toward the lifts.

Once we were out of the Hotel, George and I walked around the city. It was brilliant! George was pointing things out and we went to this little music shop and bought some random little things like guitar picks and music books. The guy behind the counter asked for an autograph, so George grinned and gave him one.

After that we started to get hungry and we went to a little cafe to eat. George didn't like it much because he wasn't a very big fan of coffee, but the food was still good.

It was dark by the time they got back to the hotel. George kissed Nichole goodnight before she went into the room to go to bed.

Laura still wasn't in so she didn't wait up for her. She went to sleep perfectly content with everything that went on all day except for the bits with Brian.

RINGO'S POV-

I came back from a long day out with Laura and found John, Paul, and George sitting on the couch watching Brian pace. I frowned and sat down on the arm of the couch after stopping Brian from his pacing. I didn't like when he did that. It made me a bit nervous.

"Your girl have to go." He said firmly. My eyes widened and we all shook our heads.

"No way!" Paul said quickly.

"Yeah you can't force them to leave!" George added.

"Frankie just got here!" I said adding into the conversation.

"They're distracting!" Brian said, "Tell me what do you remember we're doing tomorrow morning."

"We're going to an interview." George said testily. He gave Brian a glare and I saw Brian falter a little.

"OK, but who for?" Brian asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"What does it matter?" John asked scrunching up his face, "It's all the same questions no matter who it is." Brian scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"This is the most childish..." I was shushed by both George and Brian.

"The girls aren't leaving, Brian" George said stubbornly. Usually during these confrontations George was the one nodding along and agreeing. Brian was obviously taken aback by his sudden change in attitude.

Note to self: Don't mess with George's girl.

"George, I am in charge of this tour." Brian said, "What I say goes."

"Yeah well I'm in the band who's playing on the tour!" George said standing up, "And I'm saying if Nichole leaves then so do I!"

"You are seriously making a choice like that over a girl?" Brian asked looking at the rest of us for our reactions. Paul looked like he agreed, John looked a little hurt by what George said, but agreed in a way. I wasn't sure how I felt about it, "Now it would be different if she was your wife, but you're saying this over a girl you've been with for a month? Maybe more?"

"Now you're just teasing him." I said quickly, "Brian he right and you know it."

"We can't just send the girls off." John said, "I don't have much of a say in this, but if we let you just send them home then what will they think of us? It's hard enough to get a girl who loves you for the person you are and not the Beatle. Right now, that what they have. If you send them home, then they could quite possibly never want to see the poor blokes again."

I hadn't really thought about that part of it. I didn't want to think about losing Laura. Paul looked a bit sad at this news. He wasn't really one to stay with one girl long, but He really seemed to like Emma. He clearly didn't want to lose her either.

"It's hard enough for George to get a girl period." John added in to get the tention to fade a little. George gave him a glare, but I could tell he was grateful for the comment no matter who it was about.

Brian let out a defeated breath as Paul added in his part, "You are the one who's alway going on about how people see us." he said, "It's like John said, What will the girls think of us if you send them off."

Brian suddenly growled and shook his head, "No! I don't care, they're going home and that's that!" he said firmly and finally. No one dared to protest anymore. We couldn't win, "I'll let the girls know they'll be leaving first thing in the morning.

"They're all in bed." I said quietly. I looked at the white carpeted floor and tried not to think about how I'd lost my perfect girlfriend. George gave a sigh before going into the bedroom he and I shared. He didn't say a word on the subject before the door slammed; hard on the frame. I winced and Brian closed his eyes at the sound. John face palmed and stood up.

"I'll tell them." he said, "I don't have a girl in there besides my sister, so it won't be too hard."

Paul only nodded and went to bed, he also slamming his door loudly. I leaned back on the couch and closed my eyes hoping George hadn't locked the door to the bedroom.

TESSA'S POV-

I was sitting on the couch talking to Laura after she got back with Ringo. We were laughing pretty hard when John walked in looking slightly mad and upset.

"You OK, Johnny?" I asked standing up, "What's wrong?"

"Uh, well Brian's decided you girls are distractions." He said looking at us.

I frowned, "What does that mean?" He huffed and went over to Nichole's room and pounded on the door. He did the same to Emma's room. The two girls came out and gave John evil glares.

"What do you want Lennon?" Nichole hissed.

"Erm, well I have some bad news." he said slowly, "Brian's sending you girls home."

"What?" Laura asked standing up quickly, "No fair! I just got here!"

"I know, and we tried to get him to change his mind, but he says you have to go." John said. Nichole's lip quivered violently and John looked at her. He walked over to her and he did something I'd never seen him do. He hugged her. He rarely ever hugged me...and I was his sister! "I'm really sorry. The others are pretty torn up about it." Nichole suddenly pulled form John's arms and ran out of the hotel room. I frowned and looked at the others. They seemed to have to same idea. I had no idea where they were going, but John said he wanted to stay in our room since he was pretty sure Paul locked the door to their room. I chuckled and gave him a hug before he curled up on the couch and went to sleep. I sighed and went to bed, hoping the others were OK.


	17. Chapter 17

GEORGE'S POV-

I slammed my bedroom door rather childishly before lying down on my bed. I hadn't even thought about what John said; the possibility of losing Nichole hurt a little bit. I didn't think I could handle even thinking about that. I heard the door for Paul and John's room slam loudly. I smirked and hoped Brian was happy with his rather unfair decision. I leaned back on my pillows and sighed. A few minutes later there was a light knock on the door and I figured it was Ringo.

"I didn't lock it!" I called. The door opened slowly and I sat up to look at who I thought was Ringo. Instead, I saw Nichole, tears streaming down her cheeks, as she slowly walked into the room. I got up and she ran into me with a slight sob. I wrapped my arms around her.

"John said that-"

"I know," I said running my fingers through hair. I kissed the top pf her head, "But it'll be OK," I said. She nodded and sighed.

"Right," she said, "but you have to call me the second you get back!" I couldn't help but smile. I nodded and kissed her cheek.

"I promise." I said. she sniffled and buried her face in my shirt.

"I love you, can I stay in here with you?" she asked. She sounded rather upset, not that I'd say no to her anyway. I nodded and pulled her over to the bed. We cuddled under the covers for a while, neither of us actually going to sleep. Her back was to me and I had my arm around her waist, pulling her into my chest. I nuzzled the back of her neck and she sighed. I didn't want to let go of her. I knew she had to leave in the morning, but I couldn't think about that. I know she loved me, thoughts of her leaving me plagued my thoughts. I didn't sleep all night. When the sun came up, Nichole turned over in her sleep. I was face to face with her and I kissed her forehead. She sniffled before her eye fluttered open.

"I'm sorry, love," I said, "I didn't mean to wake you up." Nichole shrugged and sat up.

"It's Ok," she said sleepily, "What time is it?" I sat up and shrugged. I tugged her by the arm until she was close enough to hold. I closed my eyes and buried my nose in her hair. I kissed the top of her head.

"That was when the door opened to Ringo, "Brian says to get out of bed." he said clearly feeling the same way I was. I nodded and Nichole looked up at me. I kissed her and she gave me a smile.

LAURA'S POV-

I followed the other two girls into the boy's hotel room and found Ringo on the couch. He looked half asleep, and Brian was standing near the door. We ignored him. Nichole went into George's room and Emma went into Paul's room. I sat down on the couch and Ringo looked at me. He sat up and wrapped his arms tight around me.

"You can't leave me." he said near tears. I frowned and pulled him back a little.

"What are you talking about?" I asked before he kissed me.

"Frankie, please, just promise me that you'll still be mine when we get home!" Ringo said in a slight panic. I nodded and I kissed his cheek.

"Of course I will!" I said frowning slightly. he nodded and he hugged me. I put my arms around him and I nuzzled into his shoulder.

"I love you." he said. I nodded and kissed him, not sure what had gotten into him.

We ended up falling asleep on the couch after that. I woke up the next morning snuggled into his chest. He had both his arms around me and I sighed a little. I kissed his cheek and he woke up just as Brian opened the door to the suite.

"Did you two sleep there?" he asked making a face. Ringo nodded and sat up.

"Not really on purpose." I yawned. Brian told Ringo to get everyone up, and he got off the couch and went to Paul's room. He knocked on the door and told Paul and Emma to get up. He then crossed the room and told George and Nichole it was time to get up. I stood up and sighed. I knew I had to leave soon. I had only just gotten here. I started toward the door so I could go get dressed, but Ringo took my hand before I could make it.

"Where are you going?" he asked, looking sad. I stepped closer and kissed him.

"I'm going to get dressed, Richie," I said, "I'll be back." He nodded and let me go so I could leave and go to my own room. I wished he would smile again.

EMMA'S POV-

I didn't sleep all night. Neither did Paul. I came into his room without even knocking and found him playing his bass on the bed. I walked over and took it gently from him before sitting next to him. We somehow managed to end up lying down and covered up. We didn't speak, we just snuggled silently. He kissed he several times like he was about to tell me something really important, but it never came out.

When the sun came up and Ringo came in telling us that it was time to get up, I felt suddenly very sad. I didn't want to get up. I felt safe and warm with Paul. He tightened his grip on me, like he felt the same, as I nuzzled into his chest.

"Em," he said in a low voice. I looked up at him and gave a small smile, "You know that I love you right?" he asked. I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Sure I do," I said wrapping my arm around his waist, "I love you too." He kissed the top of my head before he sat up and got out of bed. I sighed and decided I better get ready to go home.

I went to my room and got packed and all that before I thought I better eat something for breakfast. I found Laura and Nichole on the couch looking rather unhappy.

"You guys wanna go get something to eat with me?" I asked quietly. Nichole looked at me, she looked like she'd spent all night a most of the morning crying. She shook her head.

"Me and George were gonna go somewhere before we had to go." she said. I nodded and gave her a smile before looking at Laura.

"You wanna come along?" I asked. She shrugged as George, Ringo and Paul all filed into the room. Nichole walked up to George and he smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her and I thought he'd start sobbing at any second.

"Paul, do you want to come get some breakfast with me?" I asked, "Since no one else wants to come along?" Paul chuckled and nodded. He took my hand and we walked toward the door.

"George, can we go along with them?" Nichole asked quietly. George gave a small smile and nodded. It ended up that RIngo and laura wanted to come along too so we all walked out of the hotel. We ran into Tessa and John on the way out and they ended up joining us too.

We went to a little cafe place and ordered coffee and some sort of muffins. We were all quiet as we munched on our breakfast until John spoke up.

"Oh you all need to perk up a little," He said rolling his eyes, "It's not the end of the world, You'll all be together again when we get home!"

"Yeah!" Tessa said shrugging, "It's not like you'll hate each other when you see each other again." They had a point, but I saw Ringo and George wince a bit. Were they worried about that? Did they think we'd dump them because we had to go home? I looked at Paul and saw he was looking at him muffin like he wanted to throw up on it. I grabbed his hand and tried to get him to look at me. He glanced at me and I smiled. He gave a smile back, but he had a hard time keeping it when he looked away from me.

I sighed, suddenly worried he wasn't so sure he liked me all that much anymore.

After that breakfast was over and we went back to the hotel to collect our stuff before we had to go.

I picked up my bags and walked with the other girls to the lobby. George, Ringo, and John came along and my heart broke a little when Paul stayed upstairs.

I hugged the other three before I waited by the door for the others. I watched as Ringo kissed Laura goodbye and Tessa hugged John. He couldn't even pretend not to mean it. George hugged and kissed Nichole before she went to hug the rest of them. She then went back to George and hugged him again before they all walked over to me. I waved to the boys before we all went outside and got into the car that would take us to the airport.

I gulped back the sudden tears I felt. Paul hadn't come to say goodbye to me. Nichole wrapped her arm around my shoulders as I leaned against her shoulder. I sniffled and tried to keep the tears back. I didn't want to cry over all this. I knew I'd see him again, I just wanted to cry over the fact he didn't want to tell me goodbye.


	18. Chapter 18

NICHOLE'S POV-

The plane trip was long and I couldn't wait to get back on the ground. I wasn't a big fan of heights. When we finally touched down I was glad, but also sort of sad because I had to go home. Emma wasn't the best company, because she was still upset that Paul didn't say goodbye, and Laura didn't really help with saying he didn't say goodbye to any of us.

We went back to our apartment and she went straight to bed. She said she was gonna call the modeling place she worked at and say she was home. I didn't remember what the place was...sorry...She shut her bedroom door as I turned on the TV. None other than the Beatles were on the screen. I sighed and watched it for a while. It was some interview. None of them looked happy at all. George had his arms crossed over his chest and Paul looked sort of out of it. Ringo just looked like he was trying to hard to smile. John seemed fine, but I could tell he was affected by his mate's bad moods.

"Jeez," I said snapping the TV off, "It's not that big of a deal." I felt a bit hungry and got something to eat before going to bed myself. It was barely even dark out, but I didn't care. I snuggled under the covers and sighed. I was nearly asleep when the phone rang. I moaned and hopped up.

I went searching for the phone, and found it in the livingroom on the couch. I picked it up on the last ring.

"Hello?" I said trying not to sound annoyed.

"Nickie!" George said, "Hi."

I giggled, "Hi George," I sighed, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Not a whole lot," George said, "Brian's bugging me."

"Aw!" I said, "Sorry,"

"Whatever," George sighed, "Anyroad, When did you get back?"

"A couple hours ago." I said, "I was about to take a nap when you called. Emma's asleep, and she's a bit upset that Paul didn't say goodbye."

"Oh he's pretty torn up too." George said, "He says he was going to, but for some reason he didn't."

"Yeah well he better call her or something." I said rolling my eyes. George gave a small laugh.

"Yeah he says he will eventually." he said.

"George, get off the phone a come on!" I heard Brian call in the background.

"Oh, sorry, I have to go now." George huffed, "Leaving for a concert."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and went back to my bedroom. I went to sleep for a while.

JOHN'S POV-

We had a concert and George was sitting on the couch talking on the phone to Nichole while Ringo was being impatient to call Laura. Paul was pouting in the corner and Brian was waiting by the door for us.

"George get off the phone and come on!" he said opening the door. Ringo groaned and George hung up. We all walked to the car waiting for us and we had a concert.

Afterward, Ringo and Paul both ran at the phone. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch next to George, who was turning through the channels on the TV. We were still running on the excitement of the concert, and would eventually crash and not be able to even speak.

"C'mon Paul!" Ringo complained as Paul held the phone away from him, "I was supposed to get the phone after George before we left! Let me go first!" Paul rolled his eyes and continued what he was doing.

He evidently got a hold of Emma, but he didn't look too happy when he hung up. Ringo finally got the phone and dialed Laura's number.

Paul collapsed next to me and sighed, "She's mad."

"Well you should have told her goodbye then." George said. Paul half heartedly threw a pillow at him.

"I was going to!" Paul said starting to pout, "I just didn't get down there fast enough."

"Why didn't you come with us?" I asked shoving his shoulder, "And stop your pouting."

"I wanted to give her something and I had to find it." Paul said sticking his tongue out at us before walking into the room he and I were sharing.

George sighed and was slowly falling asleep in the armchair he was sitting in. I chuckled and threw another pillow at him.

"Go to bed before you fall asleep there." I said giving him an eye roll. Ringo hung up the phone and waved goodnight to me. He shoved George's shoulder, startling him out of his half- asleep state.

"C'mon Harri," he said, "Let's go before you fall asleep there." I laughed and went to bed without even attempting to help him get George's arse to bed. He wasn't usually difficult, but he could be when he felt like it.

I changed clothes and got to bed. The next morning we got up early and got to the airport to catch a plane. We were headed to England, but no where near the girls. I suppose George, Paul, and RIngo would have felt better if we were. They were so close to them in a sense, but yet not able to go see them.

I sat next to George on the plane because Ringo was sad and Paul wouldn't shut up about Emma. George was always good to sit next to on a plane because he went to sleep or read a book. He didn't talk to you unless you started a conversation.

He was currently falling asleep with his head leaning on the window. I was reading the newspaper that was on the plane. We were all over it and I nearly considered ripping it to shreds. I sighed and tossed it to the floor before leaning back in my seat.

I didn't remember falling asleep, but I was shaken awake by George.

"Wake up." he said sounding tired. He shoved past me and followed the others off the pane. This should be fun.

I was on tour with a moody George, Paul, who was constantly worried about whether Emma was mad at him, and Ringo who just missed Laura.

Yay...


	19. Chapter 19

GEORGE'S POV-

After England we went to New Zealand and then back to Australia and then home again. It was the last night of our show and I was getting a bit worried because I hadn't spoken to Nichole since New Zealand. What if she's mad at me for not calling? Paul's called Emma recently and I knew Ringo had called Lauren nearly everyday. I was the only who hadn't called!

Anyroad, it was our last show and I was backstage pacing before we went on. I saw John roll his eyes at me.

"George I'm sure she's fine!" he said as he handed me my guitar.

"It's not her I'm worried about." I mumbled as we went out to play. After the show I decided I'd better call. we got to our hotel and I picked up the phone. I started to dial when Brian took the phone out of my hands.

"Brian!" I yelled, "I was gonna call Nichole!"

"You'll see her tomorrow." Brian said, "Go to bed now."

"But-"

"NO," Brian said pointing to the doorway to my room. I sighed and trudged into the room. I fell face first on mt bed and ended up falling asleep almost instantly.

THe next morning I was the first one up. I walked over to the phone and thought about calling Nichole, but figured I'd only get interrupted. I sighed and leaned back on the couch as Brian walked in.

"Oh good, one less to get up." he said walked over to John and Paul's room and banging loudly on the door. This woke up Ringo, but not Paul and John. They ended up coming out of their room ten minutes later dressed and looking tired. I thought I might take a long nap the first chance I got.

The drive to London was short and I only got about an hour and a half of sleep in the car sitting next to Ringo who was too excited to sleep or be quiet.

When the car ride was over I was the first one dropped off. I was left with Ringo though. He called Laura as soon as we were in the house. I yawned and remembered I'd promised Nichole I'd call her as soon as we got back. I sighed and went upstairs to used the phone in my bedroom. I dialed Nichole's phone number only to find the line was busy. Paul must be talking to Emma.

I groaned and got up.

"Rich, I'm going to Nichole's" I said putting my coat back on and going out the door. I didn't want to risk driving, so I walked. I was tired and needed a nap, but I didn't want Nichole to be upset when I didn't call her.

I got to her apartment and knocked on the door. Emma answered the door and smiled.

"Hey Georgie." she said letting me in, "You look exhausted!"

"Yeah, thanks." I mumbled, "Is Nickie here?" Emma nodded and nodded toward Nichole who was on the phone as she sat upside down on the couch. I chuckled and walked over and sat down next to her.

"OH!" she said happily, "Ben I have to go! George just got here." After that she hung up the phone. She sat up and wrapped her arms around me. I kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"Ben?" I asked cocking an eyebrow at her. She giggled and nodded.

"He's my little brother." She said, "He's 14." I nodded and leaned my head on her shoulder with a long yawn. She put her fingers through my hair and sighed.

"I tried to call when I got home, but the phone was busy." I said sleepily. I was finding it very hard to stay awake.

"Sorry," Nichole said, "That was me, "Do you want to go take a nap George?" she laughed as I slid my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. I nodded and she got up.

"C'mon then." she sighed. I took her hand and we went into her room and got under the covers. I was asleep very soon after Nichole snuggled into me. Anything before that was hazy.

PAUL'S POV-

I took a deep breath and knocked on Emma's apartment door. She opened it and smiled when she saw me. I gave her some Roses that I bought on the way.

"Um, I'm sorry for not coming to say goodbye to you." I said, "I was looking for something to give you and I missed you." emma smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

"I missed you too, Paul." she said before I kissed her lips gently.

"Where's Nichole?" I asked looking around the place. Emma giggled.

"She and George are taking a nap." she said, "And by the way George looked, he needed one." I laughed and kissed her again.

"So are you still gonna give me whatever it was you were trying to find?" Emma asked biting her lip. I giggled and took her hand. I placed it in her hand and she looked at it.

She looked at the box and opened it. She smiled at the little necklace. It was just a little heart pendant with _Love Paulie_ on the back of it, but I was glad she liked it.

"Thank you Paul!" she giggled before giving me a hug, "I love you!"

"I love you too!" I said wrapped my arms tight around her.

LAURA'S POV-

The doorbell rang and I thankfully got there before David did. I opened up and smiled at Ringo. He launched himself at me and I giggled as I hugged him.

"I thought I was gonna die if I didn't see you soon." he aid from my shoulder. I laughed and pulled back from him.

"I missed you too!" I said giggling. He kissed me quickly before I hugged him again. I nuzzled into his chest and sighed, "I missed you alot."

"We were all miserable after you girls left." he said burying his nose in the top of my head. Ringo sighed and then the door behind us opened.

"Laura what're you-" Gigi asked, "Oh sorry." I looked at her and blushed.

"No that's OK," Ringo said sheepishly, "I was just gonna go anyway."

"Oh please don't" Laura said pleadingly, "I haven't seen you in ages it seems." Ringo giggled and Kissed my forehead.

"Alright," he said, "But if I get kicked in the shin then I'm going back home." I giggled and pulled him by the hand into the living room where David was slouched on the couch watching TV. Ringo and I sat down next to him and I put my head on his shoulder I really missed him alot and I was kinda mad Brian made us leave right after I got there. Ringo put his arm around my shoulders and let me snuggle into him.

He yawned and got a little more comfortable on the couch and we ended up falling asleep. I couldn't even tell you what was on TV. All I cared about was that I was with Richie.

TESSA'S POV-

I was at my new home, which was John and Cynthia's house, playing with Julian while Cynthia made dinner when a car pulled up and dropped someone off. I frowned and waited to see who it was. The doorbell rang and I sighed.

"CYN!" I yelled. I was annoying like John sometimes, and Cynthia said so as she opened the door.

"Well Jeez I just won't come home next time." John said playfully. Cynthia smiled widely and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her, "Hello, love." he said gently. I walked up with Julian and John grinned.

"And then there's the kids." he said ruffling my hair. I rolled my eyes as he took Julian and bounced him around. He kissed the top of his head. He played with Julian for a while and I watched them. I'd never really seen John play with little kids before. He never really liked them and he always scared them a little. Julian was his son though. John clearly had some sort of soft spot for kids otherwise he wouldn't play with Julian.

I thought it was rather cute, and I told him so. He gave me a dirty look before going back to Julian.


	20. Chapter 20

**HI! So tis is the last chapter! :( But! There's gonna be a sequel! I have a plot and everything! I just have to finish a few more stories first!**

* * *

NICHOLE'S POV-

When George and I got up the next day We found Emma and Paul on the couch asleep. We woke them up and we ate breakfast before George and Paul decided they wanted to go out. Around dinner time George mentioned going out for dinner and Paul agreed. Then Emma spoke up.

"I wanna go dancing." she said wiggling her hips. Paul's mouth dropped open a little and he nodded in agreement.

"That sounds fun," George said looking at me.

"Yeah, OK," I said rolling my eyes, "But I'm no good at Dancing."

George shrugged, "Me either, but it's still fun." he said giggling a little. I sighed and plopped down on the seat next to him. He gave me a pleading look and I sighed.

"George," I moaned, "I swear I'll only embarrass you."

"I don't care!" he said putting his head on my shoulder, "Please?"

"You will care when people start staring." I said seriously. He sighed and pecked my cheek.

"No," he said, "I promise! Please can we go!"

"You are aloud to go places without me." I said laughing. He made a face.

"I just went three weeks without you and I nearly died!" he said dramatically, "I'm home now and I wanna spend time with you!"

I sighed and kissed his forehead, "Fine." I huffed, "But I probably don't have anything to wear to a pub."

"Please," Emma said, "You have that Purple dress!" The dress she was referring to was dark purple and went a couple inches above my knees. It had short sleeves and was a bit low cut. It hugged my hips a bit more than I really liked and I never wore it much.

"Thank you so much for reminding me," I said giving Emma a dirty look. George giggled and shoved me into my bedroom.

"Go put it on!" he said, "I have something for you when you come back!" I sighed and changed into the required dress before I put on some dark eyeshadow and some eyeliner before slipping on a pair of black flats. I walked out of my room to find Emma was ready to go too.

She was wearing a tight red dress that hugged her hips. Paul kept taking long glances at her. George walked up to me and turned me around. I cocked and eyebrow before a chain was being fastened around my neck.

I looked at the pendant and saw it was a shiny light purple guitar pick. I smiled and looked at george.

"Happy late birthday." he said smiling, "That's one of my first guitar picks." I giggled and looked at it.

"Why's it purple?" I asked wrapping my arms around him. He rolled his eyes.

"Because I like purple." he sighed before he kissed me.

"Thank you George." I said smiling. He kissed me again and I giggled. After that we left for the pub.

RINGO'S POV-

LAura and I got a call from Emma asking us if we wanted to meet them at a pub, so Laura got ready to go and we were off. It had been a while since I'd been to a pub and I was rather excited to be out with Laura.

When we got there I looked for George or Paul. I saw George dancing with Nichole on the dance floor and I saw Paul sitting at a table by the door with Emma. I took Laura's hand and led her over to them.

"Hiya," Laura said as she sat down next to Paul. I sat down next to Emma and waved.

"Hi," Emma said, "Whatcha been up to?"

Laura shrugged and looked out at George and Nichole. I looked too and saw George wrap his arms around Nichole and twirl her around, making her giggle.

Laura took my hand as she stood up.

"Let's go dance Richie." she said grinning. I shook my head.

"No way!" I said with a giggle, "I am no good!"

"So?" Laura said, "Please?" I shook my head and she sighed before pecking my cheek.

"I'll just and dance alone." she said walking off. I shook my head and chuckled. I talked to Paul and Emma for a few minutes before looking for Laura again. When I found her I felt my insides scream a little. She was dancing, very well might I add, with some other bloke! I tried to tell myself she was just dancing, but the way her hips were moving as she danced with this random person didn't help my thoughts stay there.

I suddenly got up, while Paul was still talking to me and I walked over to Laura. I took her hand and pulled her into me. She smiled at me and ignored the guy who was now complaining about me. She put her arms over my shoulders and I grinned.

A slow song started then I shut my eyes. This was just my luck. I sighed and I put my hands on her hips. She smiled up at me and I pressed my forehead to hers. I kissed her lips gently and she giggled.

"Did you get jealous?" she asked as her fingers trailed through my hair a little. I blushed and laughed.

"Maybe a little." I said before kissing her again, "You dance very well." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Thank you." she said laughing. I grinned at her and looked up and saw George and Nichole were kissing as they danced and I laughed a little. Laura looked at them smiled.

"They're so cute." she said. I looked at her and bit my lip. I kissed her lips and hoped it wasn't as sloppy as I thought it was. She kissed back as the song ended.

EMMA'S POV-

I was becoming rather bored sitting at the table with Paul and I was about to get up and dance with whoever wanted. I sighed and looked at Paul. I caught him staring. He blushed and chuckled nervously as he looked at the table. I grabbed his hand and stood up. I pulled him outside, suddenly feeling hot and stuffy. It never occurred to me that I was blushing from his staring, but I didn't really care. We walked out of the pub and stood against the wall near the door.

"You alright?" Paul asked wrapping his arm around me. I nodded and leaned against his shoulder.

"Just a bit hot is all." I said with a shrug, "And I'm a bit bored." Paul made a face.

"Sorry," he said, "I don't really know what to do around here anymore. When I came here before I was usually looking for girls."

I laughed, "Well what did you do when you got one?" I asked looking up at him. He shrugged and blushed a little. "You shagged them didn't you!?" Paul's blush got brighter and I laughed.

"Well I'm sorry!" he said laughing a little, "I'm a Beatle! I've never had a girl for very long!" I stopped laughing then, becoming a bit hurt by his statement. I stepped away from him and I looked at the ground.

"Hey," Paul said softly moving to face me, "I didn't mean it like that." He lifted my chin to look at him, "I just meant I've never found the right girl. I didn't find anyone I wanted to stay with." That didn't really help, and I was near tears now. I felt my lip quivering.

"Em, please try and understand what I'm getting at here." he said, knowing what he was saying wasn't helping, "I meant all those other girls. Not you. You're different. Please believe me, love." I didn't know what to think suddenly. My mind went a bit blank and I didn't know what to say, so I stayed quiet.

"Emma," Paul said seriously, "I love you. And you're the only girl I've ever met that I've considered-" Paul stopped abruptly and I snapped my gaze up at him.

"Considered what?" I asked, my tears going away briefly.

"Um That I've considered," Paul hesitated, "Asking to marry me." He choked on the last bit, and I could tell those thoughts frightened him a little. I suddenly bursted into tears and Paul's eyes got wide. I collapsed into him and he awkwardly wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too Paul." I said trying to stop crying, "And I'm just scared you'll find someone better than me."

Paul pulled me back, "Emma, there is nobody better than you." he said before kissing my forehead, "I told you, You're different, and I like that about you. You're not the type of girl that I usually go for. I'm doing it again." he trailed, knowing what he was saying wasn't helping anything.

"My point is," he said, "You are the only girl I could love this much. I'm not leaving you for anybody." I nodded and he kissed me. It was different though.

He was pouring everything he could into it. He was saying so many things with it and I thought I'd pass out from it all.

When he pulled away he looked at me and I knew he was trying to see if I believed him. I kissed him again as the others walked out of the pub laughing and giggling.

"Well It's getting a bit late," I heard Nichole say, "We better get going. I have to work tomorrow morning." George giggled and I pulled back from Paul and looked at them.

"Is everything OK?" Ringo asked looking between me and Paul. I nodded and giggled as he wrapped his arm around me.

I yawned suddenly and it was decided that it was time to go home. Paul and George walked Nichole and me home and I wanted Paul to stay with me, but Nichole wouldn't let him. I could tell he wanted to stay with Nichole too, but he left with Paul and a promise to call tomorrow.

Nichole and I collapsed on the couch and started giggling. We were leaning against each other holding our stomachs as we tried not to laugh so much.

"Thank you." Nichole said seriously after we'd calmed down. I frowned at her.

"What for?" I asked putting my head on her shoulder.

"For keeping me from running away." she said, "I don't think I'd be with George right now if you let me get away with hiding like normal."

I looked at her and grinned, "Well thanks for running away that one day when I met Paul." she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh well I try."


End file.
